Nouveau départ
by Malhow
Summary: Quand Harry parvient à se sortir (presque) indemne de la guerre, une nouvelle responsabilité lui tombe dessus. Teddy, son filleul, pour qui il est dorénavant le seul parent. Harry ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, d'autant plus quand Malfoy est dans les parages et que, lui, semble dans son élément. HP/DM R-M
1. Chapter 1 -Introduction

**Titre** : Nouveau départ

 **Auteur** : Malhow

 **Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire provient de ma caboche.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Quand Harry parvient à se sortir (presque) indemne de la guerre, une nouvelle responsabilité lui tombe dessus. Teddy, son filleul, pour qui il est dorénavant le seul parent. Harry ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, d'autant plus quand Malfoy est dans les parages et que, lui, semble dans son élément.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà avec une première ébauche d'une nouvelle histoire. Quelques années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois où j'ai publié sur ce site, il faut croire que cela m'a manqué. Depuis, j'ai grandis, j'ai évolué. J'ai changé, aussi. Et j'espère que cela se ressentira dans mes écrits. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire pourra intéresser certains d'entre vous, mais j'espère. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

PS: Je me dois tout de même de vous prévenir que quelque chose n'a pas changé chez moi ; je suis toujours aussi naze en orthographe. Alors même si j'ose espérer cela s'est légèrement amélioré, de nombreuses fautes doivent se cacher dans ce qui suit et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** \- Introduction

* * *

.

La douleur ne s'en est pas tout simplement allée avec la fin de la guerre. Une fois la bataille de Poudlard terminée, une fois que le Survivant ait vaincu Voldemort aux pieds des marches de l'école la plus sûre de Grande-Bretagne, il a fallu se relever. Il a fallu, surtout, _vouloir_ se relever.

Bien évidemment, les dégâts étaient innombrables. Tant matériels qu'humains. Sans parler de tous les dégâts moraux et psychologiques qui ne se verraient, quant à eux, jamais guéris.

Une fois l'ultime sort lancé au Seigneur de Ténèbres par Harry Potter, quand l'incompréhension de la situation faisait place doucement à l'ahurissement d'avoir réussi, il y eut un moment de flottement. Le soulagement ne parvenait pas à s'enquérir du corps de Celui-qui-avait-encore-survécu. Ses terminaisons nerveuses ne semblaient pas vouloir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Comprendre, mais comprendre quoi ? Durant ce laps de temps, ce court flottement qui lui parut pourtant intensément long, Harry s'est posé la question. _« Et maintenant, quoi ? »_. C'était quoi, la suite ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? A quoi bon, finalement ? Son regard a balayé la plaine qui l'entourait, en comptant mentalement les personnes qui tentaient de se relever, accompagnées ou non. Puis il s'est mis à compter ceux qui restaient au sol. Il a fini par fermer doucement ses yeux et il s'est reposé la question. « Et maintenant, quoi ? ».

Il avait 17 ans, et il venait de gagner une guerre. Il était vivant, mais il ne se sentait pas en vie. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé, laminé. Il se sentait malheureux. Malheureux comme les pierres. Dans les profonds chagrins que son cœur refluaient peu à peu, qui avaient été maintenus enfermés pendant trop longtemps, il se perdait. Se noyait, même. La réalité n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre, sa vision était entièrement teintée d'un filtre noir. Il allait en falloir, du temps, pour réparer ça. Pour vouloir réparer.

Et le temps a fini par passer, indéniablement. Irrémédiablement. On a compté les morts, les pierres tombées, les séquelles à ramasser.

Harry Potter a commencé à se relever. A se reconstruire. A le vouloir ? Trop tôt pour le dire. Après avoir quitté le territoire de la dernière bataille, il est parti s'isoler. Longtemps. Très longtemps. « Laisse-moi juste trouver un sens à tout ça, et je reviens. » qu'il avait dit à Hermione. Comme si c'était aussi simple. Il avait perdu pas mal de choses dans cette guerre, mais après tout il n'était pas le seul. Et ça, ben il a fallu lui rappeler au héros du monde sorcier.

C'est Ron qui s'en est chargé. Ou plutôt, qui a été affilié de la mission de ramener Harry parmi les siens. Un peu moins d'un an s'était écoulé depuis la bataille, et la vie commençait doucement mais sûrement à reprendre son cours. Du moins pour ceux qui avaient été le moins touché. C'était un peu plus compliqué pour les personnes qui avaient assistés et participés directement à la bataille. Cependant, même eux commençaient à afficher une propension à vouloir tourner la page. Mais Harry ne faisait pas parmi du pourcentage de personnes voulant aller de l'avant. Il stagnait. Et il le savait. Quand Ron est venu le voir au Square Grimmaurd, on aurait pu croire que l'Ordre y siégeait toujours. Presque rien n'avait bougé, n'avait été rangé ou déplacé. Comme si Harry s'était contenté d'errer entre les pièces et les affaires des uns et des autres.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le premier essai de Ron et d'Hermione de venir déloger Harry. Durant ces derniers mois, ils se sont souvent parlé. En surface. De choses et d'autres. De la reconstruction de Poudlard, du moins pour ce qui avait été détruit, de la capture de certains mangemorts ou de la fuite de certains autres. En effet et contre toute attente, Harry communiquait. Cependant même si cette sorte de stratagème fonctionnait avec la société sorcière, ses amis n'étaient pas dupes. Ils voyaient bien que même en étant là, Harry était à mille lieux d'être présent.

Par exemple, il ne parlait pas des morts. Quand Hermione et Ginny s'exprimaient avec une nostalgie affective des blagues que faisaient Fred, décédé durant la bataille, avec son frère jumeau, Harry se détournait prestement. Quand le reste des membres de l'Ordre se rendaient à des hommages et des commémorations, Harry donnait une excuse. Il ne parlait pas non plus des survivants. Justement parce qu'ils étaient des sur-vivants, selon Hermione. Car même si certaines personnes avaient eu la chance de rester en vie, ce qu'ils avaient amassés durant la guerre leur resterait pour toujours. Et ce n'était pas des petits bonheurs. Alors, cette vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue ?

Ce ressassement incessant ne quittait plus Harry. Et donc quand Ron est apparu dans sa maison avec son air déterminé, il ressassait toujours. C'est pourquoi il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce que son meilleur ami lui disait. Il veut dire, vraiment du mal. Ce n'est que quand un nom prononcé sur un ton colérique a émergé de la bouche tordue de Ron qu'Harry a vivement relevé la tête.

« Mais tu vas finir par écouter Harry, oui ou merde ! »

« Oui, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? , répondit le brun avec humeur.

\- J'ai dit, Harry Potter, qu'il était temps que tu bouges ton cul ! Que c'est bon là, ça fait des mois que t'es ici à rien foutre. C'est fini maintenant tout ça, ok ? On a gagné. Tu as gagné. Passe à autre chose, des gens comptent sur toi, dehors, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ! » répliqua Ron d'un ton cassant.

La litanie de Ron lancée avec colère coupa la respiration d'Harry d'un coup. Des gens comptaient sur lui ? Mais c'était une putain de blague ! Le comble, sans déconner.

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule Ron ? lança Harry d'une voix calme.

\- Que.. Quoi ? » Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui demandait ça. C'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?

« Des gens comptent sur moi ? Des gens… Comptent sur moi ?! Mais merde Ron, tu ne crois pas que j'en ai ma claque que des gens attendent de moi quelque chose!? Sérieusement, j'ai pas assez donné ? J'ai juste envie qu'on me foute la paix, pour une fois en 18 ans, et c'est encore trop demandé ? J'ai décidé de m'en taper des autres, Ron. Va leur dire ça. »

« Et Teddy ? » murmura Ron avec hargne. Il savait que c'était un coup bas, un coup méchamment bas même. Mais si rien ne semblait pouvoir faire bouger le fion de son meilleur ami, lui le pourrait.

Harry regarda Ron avec douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque-là, pourtant il aurait dû la sentir venir. Oui, et Teddy…. ? Harry avait été désigné comme le parrain de l'enfant. A la mort de ses parents, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, il en avait hérité la garde exclusive. Il était, aux yeux des lois sorcières, comme étant le tuteur légal du petit garçon de deux ans. Son seul et unique parent.

Mais lui n'arrivait pas à assumer. Il n'avait rien demandé ! Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à se décharger de toutes les missions qu'on lui avait imposé, voilà qu'on lui en assignait une nouvelle. Et laquelle… Laquelle ! Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de parents devait en devenir un ?! Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Fallait pas croire, il adorait le garçon. Dès sa naissance, Harry l'avait aimé. Chéri, même. Mais à présent, chaque regard posé sur l'enfant lui rappelait avec force son échec, son terrible, son désastreux et pathétique échec. Ses parents étaient morts, morts par sa faute ! Encore un orphelin privé de parents. Lui qui avait connu exactement la même chose, la douleur et la solitude que cela avait engendré, n'avait même pas été capable de le préserver.

Alors pour Harry, regarder l'enfant lui était insupportable. Il n'arrivait pas à dissocier le petit garçon de son échec, et ne gardait en tête qu'une culpabilité destructrice qu'il ressentait de manière toujours intense à son approche. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs même pas concevoir que cet enfant, du haut de ses trois ans, puisse le désirer lui comme tuteur. Lui, le responsable. Lui, le bourreau. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Il s'en voulait tellement…

Alors non, il n'arrivait pas à assumer. Quand on lui avait confié l'enfant, dès les premiers arrangements d'après-bataille conclus, il ne s'était pas passé quatre heures avant qu'il ait déjà trouvé une solution 'temporaire' pour que l'enfant puisse loger ailleurs. Loin de lui. Après tout, il y avait énormément à faire, vous comprenez ? Ce n'était pas tant les morts à enterrer, que les murs à reconstruire, mais il y avait aussi la paperasse à remplir, les arrestations de fugitifs à mettre en place, les procédures de justice à introduire. La guerre du monde sorcier était terminée, oui, mais pas celle d'Harry. Non, pas celle d'Harry…

Ron regardait toujours Harry, en attente de sa réponse. Il n'osait plus rien dire. Le visage de son meilleur ami avait pâli, puis s'était assombri avant de revenir vers lui avec cet air toujours douloureux.

« Je… Tu sais très bien, Andromeda… » hésita Harry, pas certain des mots qu'il voulait employer.

Bien sûr que Ron savait. Chaque dimanche, lui et Hermione allaient voir le garçon chez sa grand-mère, qui en avait eu la garde le temps 'qu'Harry s'arrange'. Andromeda Tonks, la mère de Nymphadora, avait été enchantée de pouvoir garder son petit-fils auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs il avait largement contribué au bon déroulement du deuil que sa grand-mère avait dû faire de sa fille. Mais il était temps qu'Harry prenne la relève. C'était lui, son tuteur. Son responsable. Teddy réclamait son parrain. Parfois à grands cris. Mais Harry ne voulait rien entendre. Ron pensait secrètement d'ailleurs que le brun n'y croyait pas du tout.

« Harry… » commença Ron, doucement. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de marcher sur des œufs pour lui parler. Plus qu'assez de cette attente vaine. Il était temps que ça change. « C'est toi, son tuteur. Il faut… Il faut que tu t'en occupes, maintenant. Il grandit si vite ! Tu sais, il ressent le fait que tu ne vas pas bien, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi… Je pense que Teddy pense que c'est de sa faute si tu ne veux pas le voir. »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry, soudainement alerte.

\- Moi je le sais mon pote, mais pas un enfant de trois ans.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un enfant, Ron. Je… Je ferais plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, tu le sais bien. » Harry se passa longuement les mains sur le visage d'un air las, avant de refixer son regard dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Tu ne serais pas plus capable de faire de dégâts qu'une autre personne, Harry. Et puis t'es pas tout seul ! Regarde, Hermione et moi sommes là ! Et Andromeda, et Ginny, et ma mère, et mon père, et… »

« Et qui ? interrogea Harry en levant un sourcil.

\- Ben tu sais bien que chaque dimanche, on va voir Teddy pour passer l'aprèm avec. » Harry se rembrunit aussitôt à ces mots, la culpabilité jamais très loin pour l'encercler.

« Oui je sais, Ron. » ajouta tout de même le brun. « Et qui vient avec vous ? »

« Personne ! » Ron se lécha les lèvres avant de poursuivre. « Enfin je veux dire, il est déjà là quand on arrive. Et Teddy a vraiment l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, donc je pense que c'est bien pour lui, après tout. »

« Mais qui, Ron ? demanda une fois de plus Harry, avec un brin d'agacement.

-Hum… En fait, ben c'est Malfoy. »

Un silence lui répondit. Une question muette dans les yeux du brun, que Ron su interpréter et consentit à y répondre.

« La mère de Malfoy est une née-Black, tu te souviens ? On nous en avait parlé pendant… Pendant une réunion de l'Ordre. Eh bien, Narcissa Malfoy est la sœur d'Andromeda Tonks, ce qui fait que Malfoy… Enfin je veux dire, Malfoy junior est… »

« … l'oncle de Teddy. » Harry se détourna de Ron et entra dans le petit salon adjacent au corridor, d'où ils n'avaient pas encore bougé depuis l'arrivée du roux. Il s'affala dans un fauteuil et posa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier.

Ron entra à sa suite juste au moment où le brun soupira longuement, « Et bien… ! ».

Ron voulut ajouter quelque chose, sentant que la conversation commençait à lui échapper, mais des gerbes étincelantes provenant de la cheminée l'interrompirent avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Harry se redressa, et regarda à son tour vers l'âtre pour savoir qui venait quand Hermione surgit et enjamba derechef les cendres pour entrer complètement dans le salon.

« Ron ! Où en es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Tu en mets du temps ! On avait dit qu'on se retrouvait dans trente minutes et… » Hermione, qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas vu qu'Harry était dans la même pièce, assis, se tut brièvement avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. « Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien 'Mione. » répondit-il tout en observant les deux invités suspicieusement. « Si tu te demandais ce que j'avais dit à propos de Teddy, on était justement en train d'en parler.

\- Très bien, très bien. » dit-elle en regardant Ron, et non pas Harry, en lui lançant un regard perçant. Ron fit semblant de ne pas voir la menace dans les yeux d'Hermione, ce qui alimenta le doute sur la venue de ses amis.

Tout en regardant Hermione observer Ron qui, quant à lui, admirait les tentures, Harry se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Hermione fit brusquement un pas vers lui et se mit accroupie devant le brun, adossant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Ecoute Harry… » Sa voix était douce, et un peu triste aussi. Hermione donnait l'impression de vouloir faire passer tant de choses dans ces deux petits mots qu'il en fut un instant déstabilisé. Le brun ne savait pas tellement comment réagir alors il se tortilla légèrement en la laissant poursuivre.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne pas forcément te plaire, j'imagine. » Commença Hermione en pinçant les lèvres. « Alors n'oublie pas que nous sommes tes amis, d'accord ? Et que quoiqu'il en soit, quoiqu'il advienne, nous sommes là pour toi. Comme tu es là pour nous, d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Donc ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois, des décisions doivent se prendre. Pour changer les choses, tu comprends ? Faire évoluer, faire avancer. » Hermione s'arrêta, et pris le temps de chercher ses mots. Harry, face à elle, ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'essayait de lui dire son amie.

« Tu te rends compte que ce que tu me dis ne veut absolument rien dire ? fit Harry qui avait décidé d'afficher son désarroi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. » répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Elle respira une bouffée d'air. « Dis-moi Harry, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ?

\- L'année prochaine ? répéta Harry.

\- Oui, en septembre. A la rentrée. Que comptes-tu faire ? interrogea de nouveau Hermione, patiemment.

\- Eh bien… J'imagine que d'ici là, Teddy sera avec moi. » Le brun regarda ses deux amis en haussant les épaules, de manière à leur montrer qu'en fait, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire à la rentrée, ni avec qui il serait. Il ne savait déjà même pas ce qu'il ferait demain, alors dans un mois… Cependant il ne voulait pas se voiler la face. Le survivant se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir assumer son rôle de parrain vis-à-vis de Teddy. Les mots de Ron avaient fait mouche, il est vrai, mais ils n'étaient que l'écho de ses propres pensées qu'il ressassait depuis un certain temps maintenant. Donc à la rentrée, oui, Teddy serait certainement auprès de lui.

« Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire, enchaina Hermione. Mais et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? D'accord, Teddy sera avec toi… Et il devra préparer ses classes aussi, durant la journée. Qu'est-ce que tu feras pendant ce temps-là ? Harry… » répéta Hermione, encore. « Durant ces derniers mois, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire de ta vie ? »

Sa vie… Ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Comme si tout était devant lui, qu'il lui restait tout à faire. Comme si… Si il avait le choix. Lui. Lui qui depuis des jours, des mois, avait l'impression qu'il venait de terminer le grand dessein de son existence, ce pourquoi il était né. Il regarda Hermione, le regard balayant son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, et ses yeux de nouveau. Non, il n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ça. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour se refaire, se remettre, se réparer de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il voulait juste savoir se tenir debout, à nouveau. C'est tout. Mais il n'a jamais pensé à l'après. Il avait même arrêté de l'espérer. Comme si la notion d'avenir s'était tellement enlisée au plus profond de son être, qu'il avait fini par l'oublier.

Sa résolution à en finir avec la guerre avait pris le dessus sur tout. Ses envies, ses désirs, ses rêves. Il s'y était fait, c'est un peu triste quand on y pense mais c'est comme ça. Finalement, Harry avait été conditionné à penser ainsi. Ses amis lui avaient laissé le temps nécessaire, qu'il avait lui-même réclamé. Mais nécessaire pour quoi, finalement ? Il se rendait compte pour la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Le brun se sentait toujours aussi seul, dépité, malheureux. Et toujours ancré dans cette incompréhension, cette léthargie qui le bouffait quand il tentait de savoir où il allait.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit finalement Harry. Il leva le bras et fit un signe de la main vers la pièce où ils étaient, englobant la maison par son geste. « J'imagine que je serai juste… Ici.

\- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de rester 'juste ici', Harry. » Fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que vieux. » Répliqua Ron, silencieux jusqu'alors. « Tu sais très bien que tu pèterais un plomb dans cette baraque. C'est peut-être la maison de ton Parrain, mais on sait très bien tous les deux que tu la détestes autant que lui a pu la haïr.

-Ouais. T'as pas tort. » Se senti obligé d'avouer le brun. « Mais j'ai nulle part où aller pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore pensé à trouver un autre endroit, même si j'imagine que je vais devoir y penser sérieusement. Pour Teddy. Et désolé Ron, mais le Terrier n'est pas envisageable. Je veux dire… Tu sais quoi.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète. Je sais. »

« En fait, reprit Hermione, on a peut-être une solution. Temporaire.

\- Ah oui ? A quoi vous pensez ? C'est pour ça toutes ces cachotteries que vous semblez partager depuis que tu es arrivée, Hermione ? »

Ron et Hermione rigolèrent légèrement, sentant que la discussion devenait moins tendue. Hermione se releva et alla s'asseoir en face d'Harry, sur le grand sofa. Ron, qui était resté planté debout, la rejoignit.

« Bon, voilà. » entreprit de commencer Hermione. « Tu sais qu'avec les horcruxes, la guerre, … On a jamais eu le temps de terminer nos études.

\- Ouais, et c'est vraiment la merde, ne pas avoir eu notre diplôme. » Harry leva un sourcil en direction du roux qui avait parlé et qui n'avait jamais été un grand fan de l'école jusqu'alors. « Ben ouais mec, cru bon d'ajouter Ron, j'ai quand même pas envie de rester dans les pattes de ma mère toute ma sainte vie. »

Harry rigola doucement. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient tous les trois quitté Poudlard précipitamment, et son espoir de devenir Auror un jour s'en était allé en même temps que leur départ de l'école. Le brun savait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, bon nombre de dernières années ayant participé activement dans la guerre n'avaient pas pu terminer non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Questionna Harry a son amie.

\- Etant donné que tu as vécu comme un reclu ces derniers mois, j'imagine que tu n'es pas au courant, souligna Hermione. Mais il va y avoir de grands changements à Poudlard cette année.

\- De quel ordre ?

\- Mcgonagall a été élue nouvelle directrice, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Et elle a envie de faire les choses bien. Elle nous a envoyé un courrier à tous, pour nous faire part des nouvelles mesures qu'elle désire mettre en place. »

« On a la possibilité de faire notre dernière année, Harry. » Enchaina Ron qui s'était redressé dans le fauteuil et s'était penché vers lui, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. « Mcgonagall invite tous les élèves n'ayant pas su passer leur ASPIC à cause de la guerre à revenir à Poudlard pour faire leur dernière année. Tu n'as vraiment pas lu sa lettre ? Elle avait un titre accrocheur pourtant. 'Poudlard vous rend votre avenir.' » Se moqua Ron avec une voix pompeuse.

« Sans déconner ? Reprit Harry. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle pense caser tous ces élèves… » Le brun réfléchit à ce que ses amis venaient de lui annoncer. Ils étaient un sacré paquet, toutes maisons confondues, à ne pas avoir su passer leurs derniers examens. Une majorité de Gryffondors, et de Serpentards c'est sûr. Mais pas mal de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles quand même. Et même s'il se doutait que pas mal d'entre eux se fichaient royalement d'avoir leur diplôme, notamment les Serpentards qui avaient échappé à la guerre et à la justice, il se rendait compte de l'aubaine que c'était pour les autres.

« Et bien une nouvelle aile a été créée dans l'enceinte du château, précisa Hermione. Elle peut accueillir énormément de monde. D'ailleurs, des nouveaux quartiers ont été aménagés pour tous les élèves qui voudraient revenir pour cette dernière année. Le ministère a tenu à ce que le système de maisons soit maintenus pour les autres années, mais au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé, Mcgonagall a décidé que les dernières années cohabiteraient tous ensemble. Une salle commune et des dortoirs. »

« C'est bien joli tout ça Hermione, mais tu sais très bien que ça ne me concerne plus. Même si avoir mon diplôme m'ouvrait des portes, je ne peux pas penser qu'à moi. Teddy aura besoin de…

-Harry, coupa Ron. Hermione a déjà pensé à ça. »

« Merci Ron. En effet, j'ai déjà pensé à ça, répéta Hermione d'une voix de 'je-sais-tout qui fit sourirent les deux garçons. J'en ai parlé à Minerva quand je suis allée la voir. Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, tu sais.

\- Quel cas, tu peux préciser ? D'avoir dix-neuf ans et d'avoir un enfant de trois ans à charge, tu veux dire ? précisa Harry d'un ton narquois en tapotant de ses doigts l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Parce que j'en connais pas beaucoup, figure-toi.

\- En même temps quand est-ce que tu voulais les connaîtres, puisque tu ne sors jamais d'ici, remarqua Hermione d'un ton tranchant.

-Touché, ajouta Ron.

\- Hum. » Harry se renfrogna face à la coalition que ses amis semblaient vouloir former contre lui.

« Donc, je disais, lança Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel face au haussement d'épaules du brun, Mcgonagall a prévu le coup. Quand je dis que tu n'es pas tout seul, c'est parce que de nombreux enfants ont été touchés par la guerre. Regarde Hannah Abbot par exemple, elle doit s'occuper de ses deux petits frères jumeaux depuis que leurs parents sont morts. Et elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas, je crois savoir que Lisa Turpin et Anthony Goldstein, de Serdaigle, sont dans la même situation aussi. J'imagine qu'il y en a des autres, Mcgonagall a laissé entendre que certaines familles n'avaient plus la possibilité d'accueillir leurs enfants pour un certain temps. Tout ça pour dire que dans cette aile qu'elle a fait construire, Mcgo a prévu une école pour ces enfants, en parallèle de la nôtre. Ainsi, cela permet aux ainés d'obtenir leur diplôme tout en maintenant leurs responsabilités vis-à-vis des plus jeunes dont ils ont la charge. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle avait trouvé des personnes qualifiées pour encadrer les enfants. Et puis Harry, Teddy a besoin de rencontrer d'autres enfants… tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oui, j'imagine que oui. C'est tentant, c'est sûr, mais c'est si soudain… Et la rentrée est dans un mois !

\- Si tu prends en compte les nombreux courriers qu'on a reçus ces derniers mois, ce n'est pas si soudain.

\- Merci d'en rajouter une couche, Ron. »

« La nouvelle directrice a insisté pour que tu viennes, Harry. » Hermione fit une moue persuasive. « Elle pense que si tu acceptes de venir, et de passer ton diplôme, ça poussera les plus réticents à sauter le pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dois réfléchir, non ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est quand même une grande décision. Et puis je dois voir avec Andromeda ce qu'elle en pense après tout, elle s'est occupée de Teddy pendant tout ce temps ! Je ne peux pas la laisser de côté.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, Andromeda a reçu également des courriers. Teddy étant concerné et Minerva sachant que c'est elle qui en a la garde pour le moment, elle l'a également tenue au courant.

\- Ah. » Harry n'osait pas dire à ses amis qu'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à en parler lui-même. « Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

\- Elle trouve ça génial, mec ! fit Ron avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? T'es partant pour une nouvelle aventure ? »

Harry rigola franchement. Après tout, on ne peut pas dire que ce qu'il faisait pour le moment était productif. Au pire, il perdait une année. Et Hermione ne venait-elle pas de lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait encore des dizaines à vivre ? « C'est d'accord ! Merlin, oui, allons à Poudlard ! »

Hermione se leva d'un coup, franchit l'espace qui la séparait du brun et le prit dans ses bras. « Tu as pris la bonne décision, Harry, murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

\- Tu m'étonnes, il aurait mieux fallu ! ajouta Ron plein de malice dans les yeux. Teddy en aurait fait une syncope si tu avais refusé ! »

« Ron ! pesta Hermione en se retournant vers lui et en toisant son regard contrit, tais-toi !

\- Teddy ?! Quoi, il est déjà au courant ? interrogea vivement Harry.

\- Oui, Harry. » Hermione dévisagea son meilleur ami d'un air désolé.

« Ouais, fit Ron qui avait décidé de mettre carrément les pieds, les mains et sa tête dans le plat, Malfoy et lui arrêtent pas d'en parler ! Ils sont excités comme des puces !

\- Ron ! fulmina Hermione.

\- QUOI ?! fit Harry, Malfoy vient aussi ?! »

.

* * *

 _A suivre ..._

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Vous a-t-il plus ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, cela vaut-il la peine de continuer l'intrigue, l'histoire ? Soyez francs bien sûr, je suis toute ouïe._


	2. Chapter 2 - La rentrée

**Titre** : Nouveau départ

 **Auteur** : Malhow

 **Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 **Rating** : M

 **Résumé** : Quand Harry parvient à se sortir (presque) indemne de la guerre, une nouvelle responsabilité lui tombe dessus. Teddy, son filleul, pour qui il est dorénavant le seul parent. Harry ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, d'autant plus quand Malfoy est dans les parages et que, lui, semble dans son élément.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le second chapitre, fraîchement terminé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'en excuse déjà, mais il n'est pas corrigé. Par ailleurs j'espère que je saurai maintenir un rythme de publication régulier, en tout cas je vais faire mon possible :)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** \- La rentrée

* * *

.

Harry, assis au sol, leva ses bras le plus haut possible pour s'étirer. Il avait mal partout, et était courbaturé de s'être penché autant ces derniers jours. Il était toujours au Square Grimmaurd, et avait commencé à faire quelques cartons.

L'été touchait à sa fin et le lendemain, ils allaient tous entrer à nouveau à Poudlard. Pour la dernière fois. Une ultime année pour mettre un point final à leur scolarité. Harry savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Square Grimmaurd avant au moins Noël et il se doutait également que même au-delà de ça, il ne passerait plus beaucoup de temps dans cette maison.

Comme Ron l'avait si bien souligné il y a de ça quelques semaines, Harry détestait cette maison. Il l'occupait parce qu'il avait eu le sentiment que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, une sorte de devoir qu'il s'était fixé envers l'ancienne demeure de son parrain. Mais même lui, il l'avait détestée. Honni serait même le mot juste. Ces murs renfermaient bien trop de mauvais souvenirs pour Harry, et pas assez de bons que pour lui donner l'envie de rester.

Ce qui avait achevé de convaincre Harry, c'était que cette maison ne pouvait décemment pas accueillir un enfant de trois ans. Teddy, si plein de vie, si joyeux, tomberait en ruine ici. Harry en mettrait sa main à couper. Et il n'infligerait pas au petit garçon de vivre dans une telle morosité ambiante.

Dès lors, le brun avait entrepris de la vider, peu à peu. Il avait commencé par les affaires de l'Ordre, notamment toutes celles qu'il pouvait jeter. Des tas de plans échafaudés à la va-vite, des cartes, des journaux empilés par douzaines.

Harry se leva du salon dans lequel il était assis à même le sol et acheva de s'étirer en se massant la nuque. Raviver tous ces souvenirs n'était pas spécialement agréable, mais il était tout de même content de pouvoir le faire. Le fait qu'il soit seul face à tous ces restes d'une époque enfin révolue lui donnait la sensation d'avancer. Enfin. Il avait recherché cette sensation pendant des mois, sans se douter que mettre littéralement à la poubelle ce qui appartenait à la guerre l'aiderait.

Il n'avait même pas encore été voir l'étendue du travail à faire dans les étages supérieurs de la maison. Durant les derniers mois où il avait vécu ici, il ne s'était servi que de la cuisine, de la salle de bains, du salon et de la chambre qu'il avait occupé avec Ron il y a longtemps. Le brun ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il s'était jusqu'alors refusé d'entrer dans les différentes pièces qui avaient été occupées par les membres de l'Ordre. Ces pièces renfermaient tant de choses. Elles avaient abritées tellement de douleurs de la part de leurs occupants, tant de peines. Mais aussi tant d'espoir ! Et même de l'amour pour certains. Dans ces quelques lits, combien d'entre eux s'étaient laissés aller à rêver ? A désirer leur avenir, à le voir même, d'une certaine manière. Combien se sont aimés, en se jurant un amour profond et sincère, que même la guerre n'aurait pu briser ? Non, pour Harry c'était impossible d'y entrer. C'était trop intime, trop privé, trop… Intrusif.

Cependant et malgré tout le respect qu'il affichait vis-à-vis des anciens habitants de la maison, Harry allait quand même devoir faire le tour de chaque pièce, et les vider de tout souvenirs.

Harry sortit du salon et se dirigea vers les marches de l'escalier. Il les monta lentement et s'arrêta au premier palier. Là, à droite, il y avait la chambre qu'Hermione partageait avec Ginny. Il ouvra la porte et regarda la pièce depuis le seuil. Deux lits étaient rassemblés au centre de la pièce, comme s'ils avaient été délibérément déplacés pour être collés l'un à l'autre. Dans les moments les plus noirs qu'ils aient pu vivre, Harry imaginait aisément que les deux jeunes filles aient voulu se soutenir le plus possible. Et s'endormir côte à côte, rassurées d'avoir une présence amie à leurs côtés. La pièce était lumineuse, propre, féminine.

Harry se recula et ferma la porte. En se retournant, il savait qu'il ferait face à la chambre qu'avaient occupés Remus et Nymphadora. Il ne voulait pas y aller maintenant, c'aurait été trop douloureux. Le brun préféra continuer son ascension dans les escaliers et atteindre le deuxième palier.

Cette chambre-ci, il n'y était pas rentré depuis vraiment longtemps. Il hésita un instant, la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis finit par l'enclencher avec dans les doigts un frémissement d'excitation. A l'origine, cette chambre était celle des jumeaux Weasley, les frères de Ron. Seulement, ceux-ci avaient dû émigrer vers celle d'Harry et de Ron lorsque de nouveaux membres avaient fait leur apparition.

Et pas n'importe qui. Un soir de tempête, Severus Rogue et Draco Malfoy avaient fait leur apparition dans un mouvement de cape théâtrale. Le visage défait, Rogue avait décrété en entrant dans la maison que sa couverture avait été ruinée et qu'en prime, il fallait protéger Malfoy. Celui-ci, resté derrière son professeur ne pipait mot, l'œil hagard et les jambes tremblantes. L'arrogance et la vanité qui l'avaient caractérisé pendant des années avaient fait place à la peur. Réelle. Palpable. Ron et Harry auraient donné cher pour être témoin de cela auparavant, mais alors que cela se déroulait finalement devant eux, il n'y eut, à leur plus grand étonnement à tout deux, que de la compréhension à son égard. Pas de la compassion, non, ni de la pitié ou de l'empathie. Ils se rendaient compte, tous concerné qu'ils étaient, que ça passait au-delà de ça. Dans l'instant du moment, ils comprenaient réellement Malfoy. Ils avaient déjà tous ressenti, comme lui, le cœur qui palpite et s'emballe sans savoir comment le calmer, la sensation que le sang pulse et résonne dans chaque recoin du corps, des sueurs brûlantes et puis glacées le long du dos, des jambes, des bras. Cette boule dans la gorge, qui refuse de partir malgré les déglutissions difficiles. Et puis cette douleur, cette douleur mentale qui semble vouloir ronger chaque parcelle de son âme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une infime portion, juste histoire de rester en vie. Un petit peu.

Depuis ce soir-là, les deux Serpentards avaient élus domicile au Square Grimmaurd, comme tant d'autres. Bien que la couverture de Rogue soit grillée, lui et Malfoy effectuaient ensemble des missions pour l'Ordre. Harry n'avait jamais su de quelles missions il s'agissait, malgré ses tentatives auprès de Rémus ou encore d'Arthur Weasley pour le savoir.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Il y faisait très sombre, et les yeux d'Harry durent s'y habituer pour distinguer quelque chose. Deux lits, un contre le mur près de la fenêtre, l'autre à proximité de la porte. Deux tables de nuit, une garde-robe. Un mobilier bancale et sommaire. Le brun s'avança près de la fenêtre pour ouvrir le volet et aérer la pièce.

S'approchant du lit près de la fenêtre, il vit tout en rendant sa lumière à la chambre que les draps étaient défaits, contrairement à l'autre. Comme si la personne qui l'avait occupé était partie précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière.

Harry fit le tour du lit et s'asseya en son centre, sur les draps entortillés. Il se sentait bizarrement ému d'être là, dans l'ancienne chambre de son rival et peut-être même sur son propre lit. Cela semblait tellement … Intime. Le survivant se coucha et posa sa tête sur les oreillers. Il se sentait bien, couché là. Le matelas était confortable et la chambre lui paraissait sécurisante. En voulant se relever, Harry vit du coin de l'œil un morceau de bois sombre, en angle droit, dépasser d'un des oreillers. Curieux, il le tira vers lui pour l'examiner.

C'était un cadre. Un portrait. Une photo de Narcissa Malfoy, pour être exact. Elle regardait d'une manière tendre la personne qui tenait l'appareil. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était bel et bien sur le lit de Malfoy et il se recoucha dessus tout en contemplant la photo.

Narcissa Malfoy était une belle femme. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'Harry se souvienne, il l'avait toujours trouvé belle. Même la guerre n'avait pas réussi à l'amochée. Quand il pensait au fait que cette femme était la cousine de Sirius…

« Harry ? Harry ! Où es-tu, par Merlin ?! »

Harry se releva d'un bon, si vite qu'il faillit lâcher le cadre. Hermione entra dans la chambre juste au moment où il se mit debout après s'être remis de ses émotions.

« Enfin ! Tu sais que ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche, là en bas ?

\- Ah euh non, désolé, j'ai rien entendu, bredouilla Harry d'une voix contrite.

\- Tu n'as rien entendu ? souligna Hermione en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et c'est quoi ça, que tu as en main ? »

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre, Hermione s'empara du cadre qu'il tenait en main. Une exclamation de surprise s'empara de son visage, avant que ses yeux ne fassent le tour de la pièce.

« C'est juste, c'est ici que Malfoy dormait. Tu étais sans doute si obnubilé par ta découverte que tu ne m'as même pas entendue t'appeler ! taquina Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Ah ah ah. » Harry reprit le cadre des mains de son amie et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt.

« Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivée ? » interrogea le brun en faisant un signe de tête vers le cadre.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Je sais ce que les journaux en ont dit, soupira-t-elle. Elle est à Azkaban, dans une toute nouvelle aile créée et réservée pour des femmes ayant côtoyées activement la guerre. C'est-à-dire des femmes qui ont été relativement passives, pas de meurtres, de tortures ou autre mais qui ont tout de même eu un rôle pertinent dans les actes des mangemorts. Par exemple, Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pu entrer dans ce type de structure. Trop prolifique.»

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne doucement, « Pour autant que je sache, elle y est bien. Je veux dire, ça reste une prison mais… Il n'y a plus de détraqueurs, les règlements et les droits des prisonniers ont été revus. C'aurait pu être pire. »

Oui, c'est sûr, ça aurait pu être pire. S'étant isolé un maximum ces derniers temps, Harry n'était que très peu au courant des mesures prises à l'encontre des mangemorts. Il avait assisté à quelques procès directement à la fin de la guerre, les plus importants, mais s'était retiré dès que sa présence n'était plus vraiment requise.

« Elle doit beaucoup compter pour lui s'il a prit la peine d'emmener un cadre d'elle ici… Continua Hermione d'une voix lointaine. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait été autorisé à prendre quelque chose du Manoir.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Harry. Il n'a plus accès au Manoir ?

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons Harry ! s'exaspéra la brune. Tu te doutes bien qu'avec Narcissa en prison, Lucius en fuite, un Manoir qui a abrité le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même est interdit d'accès à qui que ce soit, et encore plus à Malfoy !

\- Ouais, ça parait plutôt logique. Mais où habite-t-il dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, en fait. Je… Il ne parle pas beaucoup. »

Harry se demanda si les paroles de son amie sous-entendaient qu'elle-même avait essayé de parler à Malfoy. Cette idée lui semblait bizarre. Il se rendait compte peu à peu de l'écart qu'il avait créé en restant isolé de tous pendant si longtemps.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne vit pas qu'Hermione le regardait d'une manière intense, semblant chercher au fond des traits de son visage une réponse qu'apparemment elle ne trouvait pas.

« Je me suis toujours demandée… » fit Hermione en hésitant sur les mots. « Tu te rappelles, à la fin de la guerre, tu ne dormais jamais…

\- Oui, c'est juste. » Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement, et d'ailleurs c'était toujours le cas maintenant. Des insomnies s'emparaient de ses nuits, tellement régulièrement qu'elles s'étaient ancrés dans son train de vie.

« Et tu ne voulais jamais monter te coucher avec nous, tu restais là dans le salon, à attendre.

\- Oui, ça m'arrivait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Hermione, qui savait pertinemment que ça ne faisait pas 'qu'arriver' de manière occasionnelle, décida de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

« Une fois, je suis descendue. Je culpabilisais de te laisser seul tous ces soirs alors j'avais décidé de te tenir compagnie.

\- Ah, et pourquoi n'es-tu jamais arrivée dans ce cas ? taquina le brun en souriant légèrement.

\- Eh bien, parce que Malfoy, lui, est arrivé. » Hermione se tut quelques secondes afin d'observer la réaction du brun, qui resta impassible. « Il rentrait de mission, je suppose. Quand il est arrivé à hauteur du salon, il t'a vu. Il a fait un signe de tête vers toi, enfin je suppose que c'était pour toi, et puis il est monté. Dès qu'il est entré dans sa chambre, tu es finalement allé te coucher. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas ce que la brune attendait de lui, ni ce qu'elle voulait entendre après la situation dont elle avait été témoin. Le brun n'avait pas envie d'en parler. A personne. Lui-même n'avait pas encore réussi à décortiquer _ça_.

« Et parce que tu as vu en semblant de politesse entre Malfoy et moi, tu as commencé à paniquer, c'est ça Hermione ? rigola Harry, voulant changer de sujet.

La brune, qui n'avait pas détourné le regard du visage de son ami, remarqua son malaise. Elle décida de ne pas lui avouer qu'elle était redescendue les trois soirs suivants, et que le même schéma s'était reproduit. Elle décida également de ne pas lui dire qu'un jour, n'y tenant plus, elle avait été questionner Malfoy et qu'il lui avait répondu d'un ton amer ' _Il veille. C'est ce qu'il fait toujours, pour tout le monde_.' Hermione ne savait pas exactement ce qui les avaient amenés à cet étrange échange silencieux. Mais ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'est que tout étrange que ce soit, ce dialogue muet de mots semblait important pour eux. Pour eux deux. Parce que tout curieuse qu'elle pouvait être, elle avait pu observer avec affection que lorsque Harry était en mission, c'était Malfoy qui l'attendait sur le fauteuil du salon.

Avant aujourd'hui, elle n'en avait jamais parlé au brun. D'une part parce que lorsque la guerre faisait encore rage elle n'avait pas voulu troubler ce rituel qui semblait, d'une certaine manière, apaisant pour les deux garçons. Et d'autre part parce que par la suite, son ami s'était si renfermé sur lui-même qu'il semblait inaccessible par bien des côtés. Elle n'avait pas osé contrer son isolement pour le forcer à répondre à des questions qu'il ne voulait sans doute pas entendre. Mais à présent qu'ils allaient tous se retrouver de manière quotidienne, Hermione était bien décidée à mettre ça au clair. Voir son ami dans cette chambre, assis sur le propre lit de Malfoy avait ravivé la curiosité de la brune. Cependant, elle allait s'y prendre bien mieux que présentement. Foi de Miss-je-sais-tout !

« Exactement, Harry ! fit Hermione en affichant un grand sourire. Sinon, sérieusement, es-tu prêt à partir ? »

... ... ...

Ça y était, ils étaient tous prêts à partir. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Andromeda pour prendre Teddy et à présent ils allaient à King's Cross pour prendre le train à la voie 9 ¾. Une dernière fois.

Harry avait redouté les retrouvailles avec Teddy, se sentant d'avance maladroit face à l'enfant. Mais quand il était arrivé à la porte, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'annoncer que le garçon lui sautait dans les bras en hurlant sa joie. Depuis, il n'avait pas lâché la main de son parrain. Le brun, ne sachant pas comment aborder le garçon, laissait faire les choses. Harry avait eu peur de croiser Malfoy chez Andromeda. Il s'était rappelé ce que Ron lui avait dit, que Malfoy connaissait Teddy et qu'il passait régulièrement du temps avec lui. En ignorant les sentiments de jalousie et de culpabilité qui menaçaient de se montrer, le survivant avait tâché de se raisonner.

Cependant il fut secrètement soulagé quand Teddy le laissa suffisamment respirer que pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison et voir de ses propres yeux qu'aucun blond aux yeux gris n'était dans les parages. A présent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes du train, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander à nouveau avec un petit pincement s'il risquait de croiser le blond d'ici peu. Il ne comprenait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette petite angoisse irrationnelle, mais se dit qu'en tant qu'anciens rivaux, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Et puis il ne se sentait pas mis sur le même pied que ses amis. Eux l'avait revu de nombreuses fois depuis la fin de la guerre, et savaient par conséquent comment l'aborder. Lui… Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu, quelle réaction devenait légitime, et laquelle ne l'était pas ?

« Parrainnnn.» fit Teddy d'une voix concernée en interrompant les pensées dudit parrain. « C'est vrai qu'une fois t'es mort dans le train à cause des détracteurs ? Hein ? C'est vrai ? Et comment t'es revenu en vie après ? »

Ron, qui marchait derrière Teddy, explosa de rire. Le garçon était intenable depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare.

« Eh bien, répondit Harry d'une voix amusée, ce n'était pas des détracteurs, mais des détraqueurs. Et je ne suis pas mort voyons, je suis juste tombé dans les pommes. Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

\- Waaouh, ça devait être trop génial ! C'est Ron qui m'a raconté, il a même dit que tu avais l'habitude de t'attirer des ennuis, fit Teddy en ne voyant pas le regard blasé qu'Harry lança au roux.

\- Ah bon, il a dit ça. Et t'a-t-il raconté la fois où il a essayé de jeter un sort à son rat pour impressionner Hermione ? interrogea le brun sous l'exclamation d'indignation de Ron derrière lui.

\- Non, il a rien dit ! Il a rien dit ! Comment ça s'est passé ? C'est vrai, Hermione ? Hein, c'est vrai ? s'excita le garçon en tournant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de capter le regard d'Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, réagit la brune. C'était même vraiment médiocre comme tentative, tu aurais dû voir ça, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire exploser le wagon entier ! » exagéra-elle pour faire rire l'enfant.

Teddy éclata de rire en imaginant la scène avant de s'interrompre brusquement et en s'arrêtant net de marcher, forçant ainsi Harry et les deux autres à s'arrêter également.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teddy, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Je… » L'enfant regardait la foule en plissant les yeux et en se concentrant. Soudain il lâcha la main de son parrain et courra en avant.

« Dracoooooo ! Draco, je suis là ! Draco, tu me vois ? cria Teddy en levant un bras et en essayant de rejoindre la chevelure blonde qu'il avait aperçu au loin.

\- Teddy, reviens ! cria Harry qui n'avait pas vu la fuite arriver. Que fais-tu, où vas-tu ?! » Il essaya tant bien que mal de rattraper l'enfant qui semblait avoir une aisance particulière pour se faufiler parmi la foule.

Hermione, Ron et Harry se mirent à tenter de courir parmi les passants pour rejoindre l'enfant le plus rapidement possible. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur juste à temps pour voir Teddy sauter dans les bras d'un blond qui le réceptionna au vol et le serra contre lui.

Tandis qu'Hermione s'avança pour gronder l'enfant qui affichait déjà un visage contrit, Harry resta en arrière. Il avisa le sourire éclatant qu'arborait Malfoy a la vue du garçon dans ses bras, et ça lui fit tout drôle. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond sourire ainsi. De plus, bien que Teddy eût semblé heureux de le voir un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la complicité qui semblait émaner des deux personnes en face de lui le fit se sentir comme un peu rejeté, mis à l'écart.

« Enfin Harry, dit quelque chose ! »

La voix d'Hermione fit sortir le brun de ses pensées. Il s'avança près du duo et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Teddy en essayant de ne pas penser à la proximité du blond.

« Teddy, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça. C'est dangereux, il y a du monde ici. Je ne veux pas te perdre de vue, c'est d'accord ?

\- Mais parrain, je voulais voir Draco ! Sinon je l'aurais pas vu, et moi je voulais le voir. Tu m'en veux ? Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? » pleurnicha l'enfant en calant sa tête dans le cou de Malfoy.

Harry observa la main de Malfoy faire des gestes apaisant dans le dos de l'enfant, et il se demanda d'où lui venait cette aisance alors que lui devait réfléchir à chaque fois qu'il devait ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à Teddy. Les gestes du blond semblèrent calmer le jeune garçon car il se redressa.

Harry n'avait pas encore osé croiser les yeux de Malfoy. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre et il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il se sentit gêné d'être là, et s'en agaça aussitôt. Ce n'était que Malfoy après tout !

« Mais non il ne t'en veut pas, enchaîna Malfoy en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Mais il a raison, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça sans raison. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te perde, n'est-ce pas ? continua -t-il en souriant à l'enfant.

\- Oh non alors, fit l'enfant en levant son petit doigt. Il tourna la tête vers son parrain, je suis désolé. Je le ferai plus. »

Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se contenta de sourire. Il releva finalement la tête et croisa le regard de Malfoy. Il lui fit un signe de tête que le blond imita. Cela pouvait autant dire 'merci' que 'salut' ou encore 'tu as changé, tu souris maintenant', à vous de choisir. Ils se regardaient toujours quand un raclement de gorge les firent se retourner, avec gêne pour Harry, vers la personne qui les avait interrompu.

Trop obnubilé par ce qu'il se passait avec Teddy, Harry n'avait pas vu que Malfoy était accompagné par une horde de Serpentard. Enfin une horde, c'est vite dit mais enfin. Une fois que vous voyez un vert-et-argent, c'est presque comme s'il y en avait cinq.

La personne qui avait exprimé son impatience n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. A ses côtés se trouvait Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Il semblait que cette année à Poudlard ne serait pas de tout repos.

« Bon les gars, ce n'est pas tout ça mais le train ne va pas nous attendre ! On monte ou quoi ? fit Ron en prenant sa valise et celle d'Hermione et en se dirigeant vers une des portes du train.

\- Teddy, tu viens ? dit Hermione en tendant sa main vers le garçon, toujours dans les bras de Malfoy.

\- Oui, répondit-il en agitant ses jambes pour descendre. Mais je veux être à côté de Draco ! Tu veux bien hein ? demanda-t-il au blond d'une voix curieuse.

\- Teddy, coupa Hermione avant que le blond puisse répondre, Malfoy veut peut-être voyager avec ses amis tu sais.

\- Oh, bon, on a qu'à tous aller dans le même wagon et comme ça c'est réglé ! On va pas y passer quinze ans tout de même ! » coupa Parkinson pour mettre fin à cette interminable discussion.

D'un pas ferme, elle suivit Ron qui tentait en vain de monter les valises et l'aida même à les hisser tour à tour. Harry, qui observait tout cela, se dit que décidemment, tout cela devenait franchement bizarre. Ils allaient faire le voyage tous ensemble, et ça ne semblait choquer personne !

Tout en montant dans le train à la suite des autres et en regardant Teddy qui tirait par la main un blond au sourire en coin, Harry pensa au cadre de Narcissa Malfoy qu'il avait emmené avec lui, tout au fond de sa valise.

C'est Ron et Pansy, partis en éclaireur, qui trouvèrent un wagon pouvant accueillir tout le monde. Après avoir rangé sa valise sur les étagères du dessus, Harry se glissa sur la banquette et se colla à la fenêtre. Blaise se mit en face de lui, Ron et puis Malfoy à ses côtés, ce dernier étant situé à côté des portes coulissantes. Hermione et Pansy se mirent près d'Harry, et Théo, le dernier, s'installa en face de Malfoy, également contre les portes coulissantes. Teddy n'avait pas lâché le blond d'une semelle, et s'était installé sur ses genoux. Depuis qu'ils avaient approché les Serpentards sur le quai, l'enfant n'avait pas calculé son parrain. Harry en ressentit un pincement au cœur et se dit qu'après ces mois d'absences, ça lui était bon.

Le voyage débuta doucement. Harry parla peu, préférant regarder les paysages défiler. Il entendait Teddy rire aux blagues de Théo et se demandait s'il serait capable un jour de s'occuper du jeune garçon. Il se sentait si maladroit. Si peu à sa place.

Au fur et à mesure des heures qui défilaient en direction de Poudlard, les conversations se firent plus calme. Zabini et Ron lisaient et commentaient ensemble une revue de Quidditch pendant qu'Hermione bouquinait. Pansy et Théo, quant à eux, somnolaient l'un contre l'autre en tentant de maintenir leur tête dans un équilibre précaire.

Teddy aussi dormait, Harry venait de s'en rendre compte. Il avait quitté des yeux la fenêtre pour observer ce que faisait les autres, et son regard était maintenant posé sur l'enfant, la tête posée sur les genoux de Malfoy et le reste du corps sur les jambes de Ron, à ses côtés. La main du blond passait machinalement dans les cheveux de l'endormi et Harry se demanda une nouvelle fois d'où lui venait cet instinct.

Harry soupira longuement en relevant les yeux et se stoppa net de souffler quand il rencontra les deux orbes grises qui le fixait. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et se demanda furtivement depuis combien de temps le blond le regardait.

Le brun observa le visage du Serpentard, se sentant attiré par le regard. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, et eux se regardaient comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse. Harry commença doucement à se sentir gêné sous l'insistance du regard du blond, sans pour autant savoir s'en détourner. Ils se fixaient toujours, sans animosité aucune, mais avec ce qui semblait une curiosité sincère dans le regard gris.

« Bon ! fit Hermione en refermant son livre d'un geste sec et en faisant sursauter Harry à ses côtés, qui coupa derechef le contact visuel avec Malfoy. Teddy, réveille-toi et regarde par la fenêtre, on voit Poudlard ! »

L'enfant, qui semblait profondément endormi un instant plus tôt, se leva en une seconde en sautillant et se mis à crier de joie. Voyant Teddy si heureux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant qu'il ne devait pas avoir été loin de ressentir la même chose que le garçon quand il avait vu l'école pour la première fois.

« Que tout le monde se lève et range ses affaires, continua Hermione en toute bonne élève qu'elle était et en ignorant Ron et Pansy qui levèrent les yeux au ciel, préparez-vous pour cette ultime année à Poudlard ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouaaaaaaaaais ! » fit Teddy, le seul membre de l'assistance qui lui répondit.

.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre concernera les premiers instants à Poudlard ! A part ça, qu'avez-vous pensé ce de celui-ci ? Vaut-il un commentaire ?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Un retour à la maison ?

**Titre** : Nouveau départ

 **Auteur** : Malhow

 **Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K.R, sauf l'histoire

 **Rating** : M (progressif)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voici le troisième chapitre, avec un peu de retard ! Je ne sais pas s'il y en a qui suivent cette histoire plus ou moins de près mais avec la reprise des cours après le blocus de Pâques, je n'ai pas su maintenir un délai d'une semaine entre les chapitres. Du coup, je vais essayer de publier toutes les deux semaines à peu près, peut-être un peu moins.

Sinon, rien de neuf, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Bien sûr je fais une relecture avant publication mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis carrément et indéniablement une buse en orthographe. J'espère que ça n'handicape pas trop la lecture, n'hésitez vraiment pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) Les commentaires, positifs, négatifs ou neutres sont quand même stimulants ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** – Un retour à la maison ?

* * *

.

Ils allaient d'ici peu passer les portes de la grande salle. Marchant dans les couloirs, Harry avait repris la main de Teddy dans la sienne, de sa propre initiative cette fois. Seulement, il ne savait pas si c'était pour le rassurer lui ou l'enfant. Revenir ici lui procurait des sensations intenses et à l'exacte opposées les unes des autres. Dans le train, il s'était senti légèrement cotonneux par le voyage, alliant nostalgie et appréhension. Mais ici, à quelques pas de la grande salle, il se sentait à la fois excité, impatient et tout autant désireux de faire demi-tour et d'aller se terrer à nouveau au Square Grimmaurd. Il redoutait de croiser les élèves, les professeurs, … leur regard à tous. Il s'attendait à revoir des alliés de la guerre, des neutres, des rescapés et tout un tas de personnes que le brun ne se sentait pas tellement prêt à faire face.

Enfoui dans ses pensées tortueuses, Harry ne vit pas que Teddy grimaçait de plus en plus face à sa main fortement serrée par celle de son parrain. A un moment, l'enfant n'y tint plus.

« Aie ! lâcha Teddy en criant, tu me fais mal ! » Teddy fronça les sourcils en regardant son parrain qui affichait un air surpris et décida que c'était trop risqué de rester auprès de lui pour le moment. L'enfant alla se réfugier près de Draco et lui pris la main avec autorité sans faire attention au regard blessé que lui jeta Harry, mais qui cependant n'échappa pas à Malfoy.

Celui-ci voulut montrer au brun qu'il était désolé en affichant un air contrit, si peu familier sur son visage, mais Harry se détourna de lui trop vite pour le voir et continua son chemin, légèrement plus raide.

Hermione, qui marchait jusqu'alors à l'arrière avec Ron et Zabini et qui venait d'observer la situation, s'avança pour aller serrer affectueusement le bras du brun et lui montrer ainsi son soutien. Harry lui fit un faible sourire.

« Je suis vraiment nul, souffla Harry.

\- Mais non, bien sûr que non. Seulement, il va falloir un peu de temps pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître, tu ne crois pas ? répondit Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Si tu le dis, finit par répondre le brun après un cours silence.

\- Harry… »

Mais Harry ne réagit pas à l'appel de sa meilleure amie parce qu'ils arrivaient près des portes de la grande salle et qu'il ne voulait pas penser à Teddy, ni à Malfoy, ni à personne pour le moment. Sous le regard embêté d'Hermione à son égard, le brun ouvra les grandes portes pour laisser passer ceux qui le suivait. S'il avait pu se terrer dans un trou de souris, il l'aurait certainement fait.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, Harry suivit l'étrange ascension de son groupe hétéroclite au milieu de la grande salle. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit du brun, non sans soulagement, fut qu'ils étaient seuls. Personne d'autre qu'eux n'étaient encore là. C'est vrai qu'après réflexion ils n'avaient entendus aucun bruit, aucun cri émanant des portes fermées lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans le couloir contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient déjà connu dans leurs années antérieures. La deuxième chose à laquelle il pensa, c'est que l'odeur était restée la même. Oui, l'odeur de cette mythique salle était toujours teintée de ces multitudes effluves différentes, allant de l'ébène du mobilier à la magie ancestrale qu'abritait les murs, de la nourriture qui emplissait lentement l'air et des élèves en pleine effervescence, même si absents pour l'instant, dégageant une odeur douceâtre qui semblait imprégner jusqu'aux tapisseries.

Le brun s'étonna de cette réflexion, parce qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant eu l'impression que Poudlard avait une odeur. Mais ses souvenirs décidèrent de lui couper le souffle subitement et il se souvint brusquement et de manière foudroyante que la dernière fois qu'il avait foulé ce sol, la seule odeur qui persistait était celle nauséabonde du sang. Ce qui lui arrivait ici n'était finalement qu'une affaire de réminiscence.

Harry faillit percuter Hermione qui s'était arrêtée devant lui. En relevant la tête, le brun vit que tout son groupe s'était en fait stoppé, et que ses pensées l'avaient accaparé une fois de plus. En penchant la tête pour voir la raison de leur arrêt soudain, le Survivant vit Macgonagall au centre de la pièce.

« Bienvenue à tous, claironna-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Avant que les autres ne fassent leur entrée et que le traditionnel repas de rentrée ait lieu, j'aimerais d'abord aborder quelques petites choses avec vous. Mais d'abord, je vous en prie, prenez place afin d'être plus à l'aise. »

Harry regarda autour de lui et s'arrêta sur les grandes tables qui trônaient à leur gauche et à leur droite. La grande salle était toujours divisée en grandes tablées, alignées par maison. Cependant le brun aperçu que tout un pan du mur qui fermait auparavant le quatrième côté de la salle avait été démoli pour agrandir la salle et des tables rondes y étaient désormais installées, avec de petites chaises. « _L'école pour les enfants_ , pensa Harry. _Ces tables si basses sont prévues pour eux. Et derrière ces portes là-bas, ce doit être l'annexe qui abrite leur nouvelle école_. »

Ils prirent place à l'une des tables à proximité d'eux. La table des Serdaigles. « _Une table neutre_ , pensa amèrement Harry. » Aucun professeur n'était présent non plus, et le brun se demanda un instant à quoi tout cela rimait. N'était-ce pas censé être une rentrée 'comme les autres' ?

Teddy était toujours collé à Malfoy, à l'opposé d'Harry, et regardait avec des yeux ronds tout ce qui l'entourait. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur de cligner des yeux et que ce qui l'entourait disparaisse en même temps. Le Survivant n'empêcha pas l'élan d'affection de l'envahir à la vue du visage émerveillé, et il se dit fermement qu'il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour être une bonne personne pour l'enfant.

Tout à ses résolutions, Harry ne vit pas Hermione qui le regardait de manière soucieuse.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air… Ailleurs, conclu-t-elle.

\- Ouais, surenchérit Parkinson, t'es tout le temps dans tes pensées, Potter. Ça te donne un air un peu débile ».

Ledit Potter leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de la Serpentarde et décida de ne pas répliquer.

« Ça va Hermione, t'inquiète ».

Hermione voulu ajouter quelque chose et ouvrit la bouche pour le faire quand la nouvelle directrice décida de prendre la parole à nouveau.

« Bien. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la salle a été légèrement modifiée, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers l'agrandissement pour les enfants. Je vous ai expliqué dans mes lettres les projets que je nourrissais pour notre école, et j'espère que vous allez m'aider pour les mettre en œuvre.

Quelques hochements de têtes et de sourires lui répondirent.

\- Dans un premier temps, enchaîna-t-elle, sachez que vous ne serez pas les seuls à nous joindre pour cette année supplémentaire. Seulement, je vous ai fait venir à des moments différents pour une question d'organisation. Par ailleurs, je vais donner quelques explications à propos des agencements conçus pour accueillir les enfants. Cette année, ils seront au total de quinze de deux à sept ans. Certains sont orphelins de guerre, et…

\- Comme moi ? coupa Teddy d'une petite voix.

\- Oui, comme toi mon garçon, répondit-elle avec un sourire attendri. J'espère que tu te feras des amis, ici, Teddy.

\- Comment tu connais mon prénom ? interrogea l'enfant avec de grands yeux sous les rires légers des personnes attablées face à l'emploi du tutoiement.

\- Parce que je te connais depuis ta naissance, et je connaissais très bien tes parents également, dit la directrice en souriant. Et je serai très heureuse d'en discuter avec toi si tu en as l'envie. Cependant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour donner mes explications, alors ce sera pour plus tard, tu es d'accord ? »

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas, à la fois gravement face au sujet abordé et à la fois fièrement qu'on lui demande son avis.

« Bien. Comme je le disais, quelques enfants comme Teddy sont orphelins de guerre, et ont des membres de leur fratrie qui poursuivent des études ici, à Poudlard. Pour leur permettre de continuer leurs études tout en répondant aux responsabilités que la situation politique les a forcés à endosser, nous avons décidé d'accueillir tout le monde. Deux autres enfants parmi les plus âgés sont des loups-garous. Ils ne connaissent personnes ici mais leurs familles les ayant rejetés face à leur condition difficilement gérable, nous avons également convenus de les accueillir.

\- Mon dieu, souffla Hermione en mettant une main devant sa bouche. La meute de Greyback ?

\- C'est exact, Miss Granger, enchaîna Maconagall en hochant la tête. Lors de l'attaque de certains villages par la meute, certains enfants ont péri, d'autres ont été transformés. J'imagine que chacun d'entre nous se souvient de l'attachement que cet individu accordait aux toutes jeunes victimes. »

Un air de dégoût fit le tour de la table et s'arrêta au visage douloureux qu'afficha Malfoy au rappel de ce souvenir. Si l'un d'entre eux avait été particulièrement proche de Fennir Greyback, c'était bien lui.

« Leur cas a été longuement discuté. Certains membres du Conseil ne désiraient pas avoir la charge de ce type de public, s'agaça la directrice en claquant la langue, mais j'ai fait savoir qu'en ayant déjà abrité un élève de cette communauté par le passé, Poudlard était sans aucun doute l'institution la mieux placée. Je refuse que ces jeunes gens soient placées dans des hôpitaux où ils se morfondront de leur condition. Ici, ils ont un avenir, trancha-t-elle pour finir. »

Au rappel de la condition de Rémus Lupin, Harry s'interrogea sur ce que Teddy savait ou non à propos de son père. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir explorer ce fait, d'autant plus si le garçon allait en côtoyer de près.

« Les enfants partageront un dortoir de trois personnes, continua-telle d'expliquer, et seront pris en charge durant la journée par des professeurs expérimentés dans l'enseignement et la pédagogie que demandent ces jeunes gens. Comme tout élève, ils auront des horaires adaptés à eux et à leur développement. »

Teddy, qui n'avait plus interrompu la directrice, se leva de nouveau en affichant une grimace tendue.

« Ça veut dire que je serai pas avec parrain pendant la nuit ? fit l'enfant d'une petite voix chevrotante.

\- Non mon chéri, tu seras avec les autres enfants de ton âge, répondit Macgonagall d'une voix la plus rassurante possible. Pour que vous puissiez grandir et vous épanouir, nous pensons qu'il est mieux que vous soyez avec des personnes qui vous ressemble et avec lesquelles vous pouvez apprendre à vous construire. »

Face à l'angoisse visible de l'enfant et aux caresses apaisantes que Draco Malfoy essayait de procurer sur le dos de l'enfant, la directrice se sentie extrêmement attendrie. Tous les jeunes qu'elle avait devant elle semblaient si changés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir tellement … Grandis. Si vite ... _Trop_ vite.

Harry, quant à lui, fut surpris et ravi que l'enfant le veuille lui et pas Malfoy pour dormir avec, et était également très touché par sa détresse.

« Peut-être que … tenta-t-il.

\- Non, Monsieur Potter, coupa la directrice. Pas d'exception. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, ni à vivre, ni à comprendre cependant je reste persuadée que c'est une bonne chose à faire. »

La directrice s'avança près du banc où était assis Teddy et s'accroupit devant lui avec difficulté pour que son visage atteigne la hauteur de celui de l'enfant. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ça fait beaucoup de changements pour toi, Teddy, résuma Macgonagall, j'en ai conscience. Je ne suis pas à ta place, mais j'imagine que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi en ce moment. »

Le garçon, qui s'était retourné sur le banc pour faire face à la dame, hocha la tête tout en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La dame prit ses petites mains qui agrippaient ses genoux dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

« Mais même si tu ne me connais pas encore, enchaîna-t-elle avec une voix douce, moi je te connais et je connaissais tes parents comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et ce dont je suis sûre également, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de très courageux, est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Teddy avait une boule dans la gorge et ne pouvait pas parler en ce moment, alors il fit 'non' de la tête pour signifier que la dame ne se trompait pas. Tout en sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue, l'enfant se dit que c'était vrai, qu'il était courageux. Même que c'est sa grand-mère, Andromeda, qui le lui disait. 'Tu es courageux comme ton père, disait-elle certaines fois, et intrépide comme ton parrain.'

« Tu pourras voir ton parrain chaque jour durant vos moments de détentes, dont les temps de midi et les soirées. Tu auras accès à sa salle commune, comme chaque enfant qui a de la famille ici et lui aussi pourra venir passer du temps avec toi.

\- Et Draco ? demanda l'enfant d'une petite voix, il pourra venir lui aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, souri-t-elle. Tu es libre de voir qui tu as envie. Teddy… Dans cette école, j'espère que tu trouveras ta place. Je suis sûre que tu la trouveras, en fait. Et je suis certaine également que tu seras un excellent, un merveilleux sorcier, conclu-t-elle avec déjà une once de fierté dans la voix. »

A l'entente du mot 'sorcier', les yeux de l'enfants se mirent à briller d'excitation. Il avait tellement hâte de faire de la magie et toutes ces jolies choses que Draco ou Hermione lui montraient le dimanche chez grand-mère.

« Les enfants feront-t-ils parties d'une maison ? demanda Parkinson.

\- Non, répondit la directrice. Pas avant qu'ils n'entrent en première année, pour ceux qui resteront dans cette école. A cet âge où le développement cognitif et psychologique est en plein remue-ménage, ce ne serait vraiment pas judicieux. »

La tablée hocha la tête avec accord.

« Teddy, maintenant que tu sais ce qui t'attends, j'aimerais que tu ailles avec Marie, qui sera ton professeur de psychomotricité. Elle va te faire visiter ta chambre et là où tu vas pouvoir arranger tes affaires. Décore la partie de ta chambre comme tu en as envie, mon garçon, fait tout pour te sentir au mieux, c'est d'accord ? »

Avant que l'enfant puisse répondre, Macgonagall appela ladite professeure de psychomotricité pour qu'elle vienne chercher Teddy. Une fois près de la table, elle se présenta à l'enfant en répétant son prénom et demanda le sien avant de lui demander s'il voulait bien lui donner la main pour la visite.

Teddy était ravi que les personnes autour de lui ne s'adresse pas à lui comme à un bébé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude mais il en était très content parce que ça faisait déjà si longtemps qu'il n'était plus petit, au moins dix ans ! Marie avait l'air gentille avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient gracieusement autour de son visage et son sourire doux, et Teddy décida qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore. Il sentait ces choses-là. Dans son ventre, quelque chose s'agitait toujours d'une certaine manière quand il pouvait ou non s'approcher d'une personne sans dangers. C'était comme avec Draco, il avait su tout de suite que ce serait un ami.

Le garçon ne savait pas que la boule dans son ventre était en fait l'instinct exacerbé face au gène de loup-garou, légué par son père, qui circulait dans son corps.

« Avant que vous ne partiez, une dernière chose Teddy. Ce soir, tu pourras aller souper dans la salle commune de ton parrain et des autres personnes ici présentes. En effet, continua-t-elle en regardant tout le monde, je ne vais pas vous imposer la grande salle et les regards des élèves braqués sur vous dès le premier jour. D'autant plus que ce sera déjà assez fatiguant avec la cérémonie de répartition des premières années, ajouta-t-elle d'avance avec un air abîmé. Tu peux y aller maintenant, encouragea-t-elle l'enfant, tu retrouveras tout le monde tout à l'heure, termina la directrice avec un sourire bienveillant. »

L'enfant sauta du banc sur lequel il était, fit un sourire à Draco et un petit signe de la main à son parrain qui était assis un peu plus loin et parti avec Marie qui lui posait déjà plein de questions sur lui.

C'est le babillement joyeux du garçon envers sa professeure qui rassura Harry. La détresse de Teddy semblait avoir été apaisée, et même s'il n'avait de nouveau pas su réagir, le brun en était tout de même soulagé. Il désirait vraiment que l'enfant puisse s'épanouir ici, et se sentir chez lui. Comme cela avait été le cas pour lui. Avant …

« Avant de vous libérer, j'aimerais aborder une dernière chose avec vous, fit Macgonagall. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle est la meilleure manière d'aborder ceci donc je vais me lancer à tâtons, hésita-t-elle. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous remercier d'être présent et d'avoir accepté de faire cette ultime année ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Mais outre le fait que je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous ayez votre diplôme, je désirais ardemment votre présence ici. Votre présence à tous, dit-elle d'un air assez grave. »

Ron leva un sourcil vers Harry avec l'air de dire 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ramage encore, la vieille ?' Hermione, captant ceci, lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il se concentre et arrête ses bêtises. Nott, qui avait suivi l'échange, réagit avec un éclat de rire narquois qui fit se tourner Zabini avec un air interrogateur.

« Je suis d'avis que les erreurs du passé ne doivent pas être oubliées, enchaîna la directrice en ramenant les distraits à la conversation, et qu'elles doivent même être prises en considération pour améliorer l'avenir. Vous qui êtes devant moi savez plus que quiconque à quel point des conflits et des dissensions, même minimes, entre des groupes de personnes peuvent provoquer d'énormes dégâts. C'est même un euphémisme, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle du regard avec un air entendu. »

En effet, ils étaient tous au courant que des désaccords pouvaient entrer dans un engrenage et devenir extrêmement destructeurs, au point de devoir engager une guerre d'idéologie meurtrière. Seulement, même s'ils étaient tous au courant de ce fait, et qu'à leur plus grande joie ils l'avaient même vécu, ils ne saisissaient pas ou la directrice voulait en venir.

« Même si ce ne sera plus le cas pour vous, que vous ne serez plus à proprement parlé des membres d'une maison distincte, vous n'en restez pas moins des Serpentards et des Gryffondors dans vos caractères, vos personnalités, vos compétences et le reste. Les désaccords entre ces maisons en particulier ne sont un secret pour personne, tant ils sont ancrés dans l'histoire. Tout cela pour en venir au fait que même si Poudlard maintient sa répartition de chaque élève allant de la première à leur dernière année dans une maison qui l'aidera à grandir et à se construire selon ses compétences et sa personnalité, je refuse que cette division soit autre que purement éducative. Moi ainsi que le corps enseignant et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi, nous refusons de voir naître de nouveau entre ces murs une haine et une colère que les élèves qui en auront hérité de leur famille doivent gérer et pire, entretenir.

J'y ai longuement réfléchi et j'aimerais vous demandez un service. Après de longues réflexions, qui autre que vous pourriez tenir ce rôle avec brio ? Avec votre passé, vos expériences et votre entente récente et nouvelle, vous avez les cartes en mains pour préserver une paix dans cette école et par extension dans la société sorcière.

C'est pourquoi j'aimerais faire de vous des personnes de confiance*, fit la directrice en concluant son discours d'un grand sourire qui se voulait tant convaincu que convainquant. »

Un silence répondit, durant lequel des regards interrogateurs et septiques s'échangèrent. Le silence s'étira, et ce fut finalement Ron Weasley qui le coupa non sans hésitation.

« Hum… Est-ce que… Vous pourriez expliciter un peu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, une 'personne de confiance' ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, réellement ? Ne tournez pas autour du pot, dites-nous directement le rôle que vous voulez qu'on endosse, surenchérit Parkinson avec un léger agacement qu'elle ne chercha pas à cacher.

\- Miss Parkinson, je vois que votre pragmatisme ne vous a pas abandonné, enchaîna la directrice sans se froisser de la réaction de la jeune fille. Je vais vous expliquer, consentit-elle à répondre. Une personne de confiance est un individu officiellement désigné pour prendre en charge des plaintes de personnes faisant partie d'une institution. Je veux que vous soyez des représentants de Poudlard et de ses valeurs auprès des élèves. Concrètement, je voudrais que ce soit vers vous qu'en cas de plaintes, de conflits, de doléances et autres, les élèves puissent venir s'adresser et ce en toute confidentialité pour obtenir une écoute et un soutien adéquat et adapté. Vous seriez les intermédiaires entre les élèves et le corps enseignant pour les situations délicates qui demanderaient notre intervention, mais je veux vous donner carte blanche sur la manière de prise en charge des élèves qui sont susceptibles de venir vous voir.

Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous présenterai dès demain à l'ensemble des élèves. Ceux-ci seront alors libre de venir vous consulter en cas de besoin de leur part. »

Le silence s'étira de nouveau à la table qui faisait face à la directrice. Chacun essayait d'assimiler les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre et ce que cela demandait et sous-entendait.

« Enfin… Je ne comprends pas tout, s'exprima Hermione. Je veux dire, vous faisiez déjà cela très bien en tant que professeur, non ? Cela ne devrait pas plutôt rester l'une de vos missions ?

\- Pour vous répondre, Miss Granger, je vais avoir recours à un exemple. Je crois que de nos jours, il n'est plus nécessaire de passer par quatre chemins. Ce dont je vais parler n'est pas des plus amusants, j'en ai bien peur. »

La directrice s'avança d'un pas et se pencha de façon à pouvoir regarder Draco Malfoy dans les yeux. Celui-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas, eut un mouvement de recul sur le banc avant de reprendre une expression sereine. En façade, du moins.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous qui avez côtoyé de près les mangemorts et leur leader. Vous qui avez été assigné comme responsable de faire entrer des mangemorts dans cette école et d'assassiner son directeur. Cette année-là, votre scolarité a été très compliquée pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? fit Macgonagall d'une voix empathique, bien que ferme.

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? s'exprima froidement le blond en gardant son regard planté dans celle qui lui faisait face.

\- Mon but n'est pas de vous attaquer, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais de montrer à Miss Granger que des personnes de confiance auraient été utiles au sein de cette école lorsque votre famille vous faisait porter un tel poids sur les épaules que vous avez failli commettre l'irréparable. Et je ne parle pas seulement de la tentative de meurtre envers Albus Dumbledore. »

Le bruit d'un banc qui racle le sol fit sursauter Harry qui était, comme chacun autour de la table, extrêmement attentif à la discussion qui venait de se dérouler. Malfoy s'était levé subitement, forçant la directrice à relever le dos de la table sur laquelle elle était toujours penchée. Il toisa la femme devant lui avec un dédain palpable avant de tourner les talons fermement et de se diriger vers les portes de sorties de la grande salle. En les passant, il les fit claquer derrière lui.

« Toujours aussi théâtrale, murmura Zabini qui l'avait, comme tous les autres, suivit du regard. Vous étiez obligé de lui parler de ça ? interrogea-t-il Macgonagall qui affichait un air coupable.

\- Oui et non, Monsieur Zabini. Mais vous conviendrez que Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas des plus faciles à convaincre, surtout s'il s'agit de s'exprimer à propos de lui. Or en tant que personnes de confiances, je pense que vous serez amené à le faire. Remettre cette histoire sur le tapis fera naître, j'en suis sûre, des réflexions constructives chez lui qui l'amènera à considérer tout ceci comme important, ou non. »

De quoi parlait-ils ? se demanda le brun. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait bien pu vouloir faire qui puisse être qualifié d'irréparable ? Aux premiers abords, Harry aurait bel et bien pensé à la mission que Voldemort avait donné au blond, c'est-à-dire de tuer Dumbledore. Il savait également que Malfoy n'avait pas commis l'irréparable ce jour-là, puisque lui-même était aux premières loges. Mais Macgonagall avait précisé que ce n'était pas de cela dont il s'agissait. Se pourrait-il… Malfoy aurait-il voulu, ou même tenté, de mettre fin à ses jours ? s'interrogea de nouveau le brun avec cette fois-ci un sentiment d'horreur au creux du ventre.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me donner une réponse dans l'immédiat, continua Macgonagall, cependant… »

... ... ...

Concernant la fin de la conversation et des explications de la directrice, Harry n'aurait su dire ce qu'il s'en était dit. Il avait passé la fin de la réunion complètement déconnecté, ressassant encore et encore ses interrogations et ses réflexions à propos de Malfoy et de son acte presque irréparable. Le brun avait finalement repris pied avec la réalité quand le raclement de bancs s'était de nouveau fait entendre, et qu'il avait bien dû suivre les autres qui se mettaient en route vers la sortie s'il ne voulait pas rester là tout seul comme un idiot.

Emboîtant le pas à Hermione, qui était la dernière du groupe avant lui, il se demanda furtivement où est-ce qu'ils allaient à présent. Sans doute Macgonagall avait expliqué où se trouvait leur nouvelle salle commune, mais puisqu'il n'avait rien écouté…

Avant de passer les portes de la grande salle, il jeta un regard en arrière vers l'endroit où était parti Teddy tout à l'heure. Il se demanda comment l'enfant allait et espérait que tout se passe bien. Se retournant pour continuer son chemin avec les autres, il vit que Malfoy les attendait près des portes menant au parc – il n'avait pas eu le choix, puisque lui non plus ne savait pas où se trouvait leurs quartiers. Appuyé contre celles-ci, il leur tournait le dos et avait mis ses mains dans ses poches. Le voir ainsi fit revenir Harry brusquement dans ses réflexions qu'il avait quitté à peine plus tôt. Il pensait sans mentir plutôt connaître assez bien le blond, des années de rivalités aidant. Et puis… Cependant ces mystères soudainement apparus ne plaisait pas au brun. Il avait envie de savoir.

« Hermione… chuchota Harry, de façon à qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui entende.

\- Oui, Harry ? dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos…

\- Non, je ne sais rien, coupa la brune avant qu'Harry ne puisse finir sa phrase. Moi aussi je me pose des questions, fit-elle soucieuse.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui avait moyennement aimé être coupé par son amie, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air de savoir à l'avance de qui il allait parler, ce qui lui plaisait peu également. Après tout, on s'en fout de Malfoy, non ? relança-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Toi et moi savons que nous ne nous en foutons pas, répliqua Hermione d'un air sévère. Ou du moins, nous ne nous en foutons plus. La guerre a tout changé, la guerre _nous_ a changé. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, non ?! ajouta la brune de plus en plus énervée au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il a tout quitté pour venir dans notre camp. Dans _ton_ camp, Harry.

\- …. Je sais. Je sais, murmura Harry après un silence, se sentant honteux. Excuse-moi, je … »

Harry se passa les mains sur le visage pour se donner le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Ou du moins essayer.

« Je ne sais pas exactement quoi penser de tout ça, dit-il finalement. Je ne sais pas exactement comment je dois me comporter avec lui, Hermione… avoua-t-il à demi-mots en haussant les épaules devant sa propre inefficacité.

\- Contente-toi d'être toi, fit la brune en souriant. Nous apprenons tous à nous connaître doucement, laissons-nous une chance. Et puis nous allons tous vivre dans les mêmes quartiers, alors autant que nous soyons le plus amical possible entre nous ! ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. »

... ... ...

Des chambres individuelles ! Chacun d'entre eux avait sa propre chambre selon Ron – qui avait été plus attentif que lui durant la réunion, pas très grande, certes, mais tout de même, c'était une première à Poudlard. Jusqu'alors, seul les préfets y avaient droit à la connaissance d'Harry. Comme quoi, cela avait du bon d'être un survivant de guerre !

Lorsque qu'Harry était entré dans la salle commune à la suite des autres, il avait pu voir une très grande pièce qui semblait très confortable. Comme dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, des épais fauteuils étaient disposés ici et là et notamment auprès d'une immense cheminée. De plus, le brun découvrit en levant la tête qu'il y avait un second étage, dont il pouvait voir différentes portes disséminées entre des bibliothèques. ' _Les chambres'_ , pensa-t-il. Comme dans la salle commune des Serpentard qu'il avait découvert quelques années plus tôt avec Ron, de grandes bibliothèques étaient disposées tout le long des murs circulaires du deuxième étage, qui faisaient le tour de la salle commune.

Hermione, en voyant avisant les bibliothèques, avait couru aussitôt dans les escaliers y menant pour aller voir cela de plus près. En passant devant les portes qu'Harry avait remarqué, la brune lui donna raison.

« Les gars, les chambres sont ici ! claironna-t-elle en ne s'arrêtant cependant pas devant pour rejoindre une des bibliothèques qu'elle avait repérées. Et en plus, nos noms sont marqués dessus ! Pas de bagarres comme ça, taquina-t-elle avant de définitivement disparaître derrière un rayonnage. »

Harry et Ron, d'un signe de tête s'engagèrent à la suite d'Hermione pour, quant à eux, aller voir leurs chambres. Les Serpentards décidèrent de faire de même. Les chambres étaient côtes à côtes les unes des autres et comme Hermione l'avait soulignée, elles portaient leur nom. Ainsi le groupe put découvrir qui étaient les élèves qui allaient les rejoindre pour faire cette année scolaire supplémentaire et qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Les premières chambres étaient attribuées aux filles – Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown, Hannah Abbott. Les suivantes étaient par conséquent réservées aux garçons – Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott, Neville Longdubat, Seamus Finnigan, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.

Il y avait également deux salles d'eaux, mises à l'opposées l'une de l'autre et qui étaient réservées pour chacun des deux sexes.

Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Harry jeta un œil à la porte jouxtant la sienne et par laquelle Malfoy entrait présentement. Sans un regard pour quiconque, le blond entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry entendit même le verrou être tiré avant que lui-même n'entre finalement dans sa propre pièce. ' _Il ne doit pas être rassuré d'avoir sa chambre si près de la mienne_ ' pensa amèrement le brun en allant s'affaler de tout son long sur son lit afin d'en tester la mollesse.

... ... ...

Le souper et la soirée s'était terminée une demie heure plus tôt et ils avaient tous regagné leur chambre pour la nuit. Ils avaient tous manger dans la salle commune un repas que léger que les elfes de maisons leur avaient apporté. Le groupe avait mangé dans une ambiance assez spéciale, pas vraiment tendue mais pas très à l'aise non plus. Heureusement, Teddy avait su détendre l'atmosphère avec son innocence et sa gaieté si naturelle. Lui et Ron s'étaient amusé à dires des blagues qui avait fait exploser de rire Parkinson et Zabini. Seul Malfoy n'était pas descendu. Depuis qu'ils avaient pris possession de leur quartier tout à l'heure et que le blond était allé dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas réapparu. Parkinson avait bien essayé d'aller frapper à sa porte une première fois, mais il n'avait même pas répondu. Harry avait observé tout cela avec toujours plus d'interrogations. Il avait voulu demander aux Serpentards pourquoi ils ne mettaient pas plus d'entrain pour sortir leur pote de sa chambre mais les regards tendus et angoissés que se jetaient les trois vert-et-argent l'en avait dissuadé. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir déjà connu ce genre de situation. Au moment du départ, Teddy avait été très malheureux de ne pas avoir pu voir le blond, au plus grand malaise de son parrain.

Harry se leva de son lit sur lequel il s'était de nouveau affalé et s'approcha de sa malle qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de défaire. Sans faire de bruit, il vida ses affaires jusqu'à atteindre le fond et attrapa un cadre en bois qu'il avait soigneusement emballé dans un essuie. Le portrait de Narcissa Malfoy, qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du blond, au Square Grimmaurd. Il le regarda longuement, ne se décidant pas sur la marche à suivre.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers sa porte et sortit sans faire de bruit. Une fois dans le couloir, il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la chambre de Malfoy et déposa sur le sol le cadre de sa mère, appuyé en équilibre contre le chambranle. Harry se dit que si quelqu'un pouvait peut-être aider Malfoy dans ses dilemmes, c'était sa mère.

Le Gryffondor fit demi-tour de nouveau sans faire de bruit et regagna sa chambre. Il espérait que Malfoy aurait une petite faim d'ici peu – il n'avait quand même rien avaler depuis des lustres ! et qu'il verrait le cadre. Harry ne s'expliquait pas vraiment le geste qu'il avait eu, seulement que cela lui avait semblé la bonne chose à faire.

Tout à ses pensées sur le blond, il se déshabilla et se glissa nu dans les draps frais. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était épuisé et la fraîcheur des draps contre sa peau lui fit du bien. Tout en s'endormant, Harry entendit la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrir avant de se refermer peu de temps après. Malfoy venait de découvrir le cadre.

.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _* Personne de confiance ; en Belgique, une personne de confiance est un individu (pouvant être présent dans tout type d'entreprises je pense) qui gère la prévention des risques psycho-sociaux. Il soutient les personnes dans la recherche de solutions adaptées à chacun et peut traiter des plaintes allant du harcèlement moral, sexuel, physique à la dépression, etc. Il est soumis à un cadre légal. J'ai remodelée la fonction pour mon histoire :)_

 _._

 _Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Dites moi tout, allez... ! Pour le prochain, il y aura normalement plus d'Harry et Draco (enfin !)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Analepse

**Titre** : Nouveau départ

 **Auteur** : Malhow

 **Disclaimer** : J.K.R

 **Rating** : M (progressif)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre 4, plus ou moins dans les temps. Ce chapitre est un petit retour en arrière - d'où le texte en italique - dans lequel on va en apprendre plus sur la relation entre Harry et Draco! Je n'ai que très peu de retour sur cette histoire, mais pourtant pas mal de suivi (28 pour moi c'est beaucoup, vraiment, alors merci !). Cependant c'est difficile alors de savoir ce que vous en pensez (?). Quand je suis en train d'écrire, je n'ai aucune objectivité pour savoir si ce que je fais est pas mal ou non, si ça en vaut la peine, si c'est cohérent, si ça manque de quelque chose ou quoi... Difficile de m'améliorer toute seule en fait :) J'accepte les critiques, même si c'est difficile, et tout vos avis, vraiment.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite (je l'espère) une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4** \- Analepse

* * *

 _._

 ** _\- ANALEPSE :_** _Un retour dans le passé_ ** _-_**

 _... ... ..._

 _Énervé_ _, Harry défit brusquement les draps qui s'étaient entortillés autour de ses jambes pour se lever. Rageusement, il passa une main sur son visage moite et traversa sa chambre pour en sortir. Encore un cauchemar. Ça ne faisait qu'une demie heure qu'il s'était endormi et déjà, des images d'horreur et de douleur l'assaillait afin de le réveiller en force. Comment le Survivant pouvait-il continuer à l'être s'il ne pouvait trouver le repos ? Il était épuisé._

 _En caleçon et en t-shirt, Harry descendit les escaliers du Square Grimmaurd pour rejoindre le salon. La pièce était encore éclairée par le feu dans la cheminée, qui était resté assez vaillant. Il était trois heures du matin, mais puisqu'il n'était pas rare que des membres de l'Ordre reviennent de mission à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, le feu était maintenu presque sans intermittence._

 _Cependant pour le moment il n'y avait presque personne dans l'ancienne maison des Black. C'est pourquoi le brun ne se préoccupa pas de déranger ou d'être dérangé quand il s'affala de ton son long sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée._

 _Quand il faisait des cauchemars, il n'aimait pas rester dans sa chambre. S'il ne prenait pas la peine de se mouver, il avait la sensation que ses rêves parvenaient à rester accroché à lui, prêts à l'assaillir dès qu'un moment de faiblesse le prenait. Tout en posant un de ses bras sur ses yeux, Harry se demanda quand tout cela allait-il enfin cesser. La guerre n'en finissait pas, les missions étaient toujours plus dangereuses, les morts toujours plus nombreux._

 _Il se sentait si seul. Même entouré comme il l'était, il avait l'impression que chaque jour qui passait l'isolait un peu plus du monde extérieur. Le brun n'en avait parlé à personne, mais la noirceur qui semblait l'envahir de plus en plus commençait à lui faire peur. Il imaginait son cœur gangrené par la souffrance, irradiant dans le reste de son corps du sang noirâtre nauséabond qui l'empoisonnait un peu plus à chaque pulsation. De peur d'être contagieux de cette maladie imaginaire, Harry s'exilait autant que possible. Même s'il devait rester dans le QG de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd, il simulait des besoins, malaises ou autre pour s'éloigner des personnes présentes. Même s'il avait conscience de l'incongruité de ce qu'il s'imaginait, il n'arrivait pas à freiner cette peur irrépressible qu'il pouvait nuire à son entourage. Et ses cauchemars incessants semblaient lui rappeler ce fait, indéniablement._

 _Ceux-ci étaient différents de quand il était encore à Poudlard. Il n'avait plus autant de visions, ne revoyait plus non plus sa mère mourir pour lui, ni son parrain tomber dans le voile. Comme si ces faits étaient révolus de par la souffrance amoindrie qu'ils pouvaient occasionner comparés à d'autres, les cauchemars qui peuplaient le sommeil d'Harry contenaient à présent encore davantage de haine, de torture, de barbarie._

 _Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, Harry était acculé par le malheur et la désolation. Et il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus._

 _Sentant une larme traitresse s'écouler de ses yeux cernés et descendre le long de sa joue, Harry se fit ironiquement la réflexion que pleurer comme un enfant était bien dérisoire face à l'étendue du travail qui l'attendait encore._

 _Alors qu'il allait rageusement essuyer son visage, un bruit sourd et brutal le fit sursauter. Le brun se releva d'un bon, ne sachant d'où venait le vacarme quand soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvra à la volée. Harry, qui avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre, courra quand même vers la porte, prêt à se défendre coûte que coûte._

 _Avant d'atteindre le couloir qui allait lui permettre de voir l'assaillant, Harry se força à calmer sa respiration et à se concentrer. Il chercha du regard quelque chose lui permettant de créer un effet de surprise mais puisque rien ne semblait convenir, le Survivant sauta dans le couloir, prêt à donner l'alerte à la maisonnée tout en initiant un combat s'il le fallait._

 _Atterrissant fermement campés, les bras en avant, Harry releva la tête avec une alerte au bout des lèvres. Cependant quand il releva les yeux, ce qu'il vit le fit chanceler tant la surprise le pris à la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse s'y préparer._

 _Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, qui se referma magiquement une fois que celui-ci fit un pas en avant. Harry vit avec une horreur grandissante que l'homme dégoulinait de sang, et que tout son corps jusqu'à ses cheveux semblait en être imbibé. Amorçant un pas, le brun se stoppa net quand il aperçut quelques mèches blondes parmi les rouges sanguilonantes qui s'étaient plaquées sur le front de la personne._

 _« Bordel Malfoy, c'est toi ? » demanda le brun d'une voix rauque et un peu effrayée malgré lui._

 _Pour toute réponse, la personne fit tomber de ses épaules la lourde cape d'hiver qu'il portait et s'avança, en relevant doucement la tête. Harry vit avec stupeur que c'était bel et bien Malfoy devant lui – maculé de sang, et que ses bras et son cou, ainsi que certains morceaux de peaux que laissait apparaître les vêtements en lambeaux qu'il portait étaient recouverts d'épaisses et longues plumes noires. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, putain' pensa avec effarement le brun avant de vivement faire un bond en arrière quand le blond passa devant lui et s'approcha de la cheminée dans laquelle le feu brillait toujours._

 _Malfoy ne semblait pas avoir vu le Survivant, et Harry nota que la magie du blond échappait totalement à son contrôle en avisant les meubles et les objets qui se mirent à bouger violemment._

 _Complètement obnubilé par l'apparition incongrue du blond, Harry le regarda s'approcher vraiment très près du feu avant de se laisser tomber brusquement à genoux. La tête baissée, Malfoy laissa échapper un sanglot déchirant qui brisa le silence angoissant qui avait envahi les lieux._

 _Harry sorti de sa passivité en entendant se son et rejoignit le blond en deux enjambées._

 _« Est-ce que tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il en cherchant du regard la trousse de secours qui restait dans habituellement dans le séjour._

 _« Malfoy, ce sang, il est à toi ? » fit Harry à nouveau puisque le Serpentard ne répondait toujours pas._

 _Face à la non-réaction à laquelle il faisait face, le brun jura et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé la trousse de secours, il sortit une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau chaude et alla prendre une potion de guérison dans l'armoire de réserve. Armé d'une éponge en plus, Harry prit le tout et revint dans le salon où Malfoy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, si ce n'est que ses épaules qui se levaient et descendaient au rythme de ses sanglots et de sa magie toujours incontrôlable qui faisait à présent léviter dangereusement tout ce qui était à proximité._

 _Harry se baissa et fit quelques pas de gymnastique pour éviter les objets qui semblaient vouloir l'attaquer et se baissa au niveau de Malfoy. Ne sachant comment s'y prendre, le brun posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du blond qui réagit vivement en projetant magiquement sur lui tous les objets qui étaient en train de léviter. Se sentant attaquer de toute part, Harry essaya à nouveau de parler._

 _« Malfoy putain, arrête ça ! J'essaie de t'aider ! » dit-il en criant pour que le blond l'entende malgré le vacarme qu'il provoquait._

 _Puisque rien n'y faisait et en désespoir de cause, Harry se colla contre le dos du blond qui était toujours à genoux et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort. Malfoy commença à se débattre physiquement en pensant sans doute qu'on l'attaquait. Il ne semblait toujours pas avoir refait surface dans la réalité. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour le blond, mais il n'avait jamais assisté à un truc pareil._

 _Le brun essaya de contenir les gestes saccadés et brusques que le Serpentard faisait pour se défendre tout en essayant de lui communiquer par il ne savait quel moyen une espèce d'apaisement pour qu'il se calme._

 _« Malfoy, c'est Harry. Je veux t'aider. C'est moi, c'est Potter, juste, calme toi ok ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, c'est pas ce que je veux, crois-moi. Putain Draco, qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Allez, je veux juste savoir si tu es blessé. C'est Potter, du calme, du calme… » psalmodia Harry sans réellement faire attention à ce qu'il disait mais en priant néanmoins pour que ça marche._

 _« Chhhh, du calme, ici tu es en sécurité. » chuchota finalement le brun en voyant que Malfoy se calmait peu à peu et que même sa magie ambiante commençait à faiblir en intensité._

 _Quand le blond fut complètement immobile et que plus rien autour d'eux ne semblait vouloir attaquer Harry, celui-ci se releva doucement en maintenant le blond contre lui et en l'amenant sur le fauteuil qu'il avait lui-même occupé un peu plus tôt. Il fit s'allonger le blond qui semblait toujours complètement absent et qui ne calculait pas du tout le brun. Si jamais Harry voulut en douter, il pouvait toujours regarder les yeux vitreux et presque sans vie du Serpentard qui hurlaient l'absence de leur propriétaire._

' _Il s'est réfugié en lui' pensa le brun en essayant de se rappeler vainement la théorie qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué selon laquelle un sorcier était capable de se mettre à l'abri 'à l'intérieur de lui-même' pour se protéger psychiquement d'une attaque extérieure particulièrement dévastatrice. Ce phénomène, si les souvenirs du Survivant était correct, était complètement inconscient et totalement incontrôlable. Malfoy referait surface seulement quand lui le déciderait._

 _Ne sachant toujours pas si le sang qui recouvrait le blond – et maintenant lui aussi, provenait de blessures ou non il analysa le Serpentard du regard. Les épaisses plumes noires qu'il avait remarqué tout à l'heure étaient en train de se rétracter dans la peau du blond sous le regard ébahi d'Harry qui n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. 'Serait-il un animagus ?'s'interrogea mentalement le brun, impressionné malgré lui. 'Peut-être qu'il s'est mal transformé pour revenir à sa forme humaine et ça aurait fait … ça.'_

 _Le brun était fasciné par le phénomène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il se pencha au-dessus de Malfoy allongé et ne perdit pas une miette de l'étrange spectacle que faisait les plumes en se rétractant de manière presque gracieuse. Tout en hésitant, Harry avança sa main pour toucher une des plumes du bras de Malfoy. A son contact, le brun frissonna. La plume était douce sous ses doigts et Harry regretta pendant une seconde qu'il n'y en ait pas plus pour qu'il puisse fourrer sa main entière dans le pelage du blond. Perdu dans les limbes de son subconscient, Malfoy semblait presque irréel selon Harry. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi proche de lui – du moins, pas aussi pacifiquement, et pourtant il ressentait à ses côtés un rare apaisement. S'il avait écouté ses pulsions inconscientes, Harry se serait allongé sans plus de cérémonie aux côtés du blond pour tenter d'accrocher et d'accaparer aux maximum ce calme que semblait lui communiquer le Serpentard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, mais rien que sentir le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger lui donnait envie de faire des choses insensées, juste pour que la sensation perdure. Encore un peu. Juste… Encore un peu._

 _Reprenant ses esprits en avisant Malfoy du regard – et avec ça, la brutale réalité, Harry se redressa en soupirant et attrapa la bassine d'eau chaude qu'il avait apporté. Il lança un sort du bout des lèvres – un des seuls qu'il savait faire sans baguette, pour que le corps du blond lui révèle s'il avait été sévèrement meurtri ou non. C'était un sort qui faisait partie des essentiels à savoir pour chaque membre de l'Ordre, mais qui nécessitait que la personne sur laquelle le sort était lancé qu'elle soit immobile et calme._

 _Le Serpentard n'était pas gravement blessé. Du moins pas physiquement, juste quelques égratignures. Pour le reste… Harry se demanda une fois de plus à qui appartenait tout ce sang. Le duel auquel le blond avait apparemment participé avait été particulièrement terrible. Rien que la transformation à peine achevée de Malfoy pouvait en témoigner. Il faudrait qu'il pose une ou deux questions à Hermione là-dessus._

 _Il écarta les mèches collées sur le front du blond par le sang séché et coagulé et observa ses paupières fermées s'agiter sous l'impact de ses tourments intérieurs. Tout en continuant à dégager le visage de Malfoy d'une main, Harry prit l'éponge dans la bassine d'eau chaude de son autre main. Il la tordit légèrement et l'amena près du front du garçon. Doucement, il commença à frotter pour effacer les traces de violences, et tenta même des mouvements circulaires pour essayer de le détendre à travers ses gestes. Il voulait absolument que le blond s'apaise, car la beauté douloureuse qui se dégageait de lui faisait de drôles de choses dans le ventre du brun._

 _Quand il eut fini de nettoyer le visage de Malfoy, Harry s'attaqua à son cou. Il écarta légèrement les pans de la chemise déchirée qu'il portait et commença à frotter. Le grain de peau pâle attirait le regard du brun, et l'intimité de la situation le prit par surprise. Dans ce climat cotonneux et un peu surréaliste que seul une nuit noire peut apporter, Harry sentit que les gestes qu'il était en train de poser était exactement la chose qu'il devait faire à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait que Malfoy, lui, et le silence de la maison seulement entrecoupés de clapotis que faisait l'éponge quand le brun la rinçait. Ce climat était juste si… Calme. Ça détonnait divinement avec les évènements qui s'étaient passé quelques instants auparavant._

 _Mais brusquement et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un bruit sourd retentit dans l'entrée et fit violemment sursauter le brun. Il se leva derechef tout en jetant un œil à l'état du blond allongé, mais celui-ci s'était finalement profondément endormi. Ses paupières ne s'agitaient plus et Harry remarqua avec soulagement que son buste se levait et s'abaissait longuement, signe d'un sommeil enfin réparateur._

 _Il tourna le dos à Malfoy et de nouveau il se dirigea vers la porte en se préparant mentalement à toute attaque pouvant survenir. Harry ne pensait pas que ce soit les assaillants de Malfoy qui venaient finalement le chercher – car le QG de l'Ordre était extrêmement bien protégé, il faut le dire – cependant le brun n'était pas certain que l'état confus du Serpentard ait permis qu'il prenne toute les précautions nécessaires pour rentrer._

 _Avant même qu'il n'atteigne l'entrée, Harry fut face au nouvel arrivant de plein fouet. En effet, alors qu'il allait passer le chambranle de la porte du salon, Severus Rogue entra en le percutant sans aucune douceur. Se remettant de ses émotions, le brun releva la tête et s'apprêta à demander à son professeur ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre là quand il décida de prendre les devants._

 _« Il est où ?! demanda autoritairement Rogue._

 _\- Qu… Quoi ? » interrogea le Gryffondor avant de se dire qu'il parlait sans aucun doute de Malfoy. « Euh, là. » dit-il en s'écartant du passage pour que le professeur puisse s'aviser du corps allongé sur le fauteuil. Dès que Malfoy fut vu par son parrain, celui-ci parut immédiatement soulagé. Son visage se détendit et il s'approcha de son filleul._

 _« Comment va-t-il ? » questionna le maître des potions en jetant un regard à Harry. Il paraissait suspicieux et était certainement en train de vérifier que le brun n'ait pas profiter de l'état de Malfoy pour lui jeter un sort ou deux et empirer son cas, pensa le Gryffondor. Comme si…_

 _« Bien. » Le Maître des Potions leva un sourcil légèrement narquois et Harry fut obligé de préciser. « Enfin, mieux quoi. Je… J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est mis en mode sécurité automatique pendant un moment, mais là il semble endormi. » Le brun s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui… Qui a fait ça ? »_

 _Loin étant l'idée de lui répondre, le professeur commença à s'agiter silencieusement autour de Malfoy. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura des sorts en faisant glisser sa main le long des membres du corps. Finalement, il se retourna._

 _« C'est bon Potter, je m'en occupe maintenant. Allez-vous coucher. Où vous laver plutôt. Vous êtes plein de sang au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. »_

 _Harry fronça les sourcils, frustré qu'il ne lui ait pas répondu. Il ne s'attendait pas à un résumé grandiloquant en posant la question, mais quand même un peu plus que ça._

 _« Je ne suis pas fatigué, fit le brun avec une moue agacé et en balayant son corps sale d'une main signifiant que ce n'était pas important. Je peux vous aider._

 _\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, répondit sèchement Rogue. Même si physiquement il n'a pas grand-chose, psychiquement c'est le chaos. Je suis le seul qui peut l'aider. »_

 _Harry leva les yeux au ciel face aux termes à peine présomptueux qu'employa son professeur. En voyant celui-ci s'activer pour prendre les effets de Malfoy et le monter dans sa chambre, Harry – qui n'en avait pas encore fini, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout pour obtenir au moins quelques réponses._

 _« Malfoy est un animagus, n'est-ce pas ? fit Harry, l'air sur de lui._

 _Rogue fit volte-face et s'avança brusquement vers le brun en le pointant du doigt._

 _\- N'essayez même pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit, fit le Maître des potions d'un air menaçant. Draco n'est pas déclaré au Ministère, si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, il…_

 _\- Là n'était pas mon but » coupa le Gryffondor à peine vexé qu'on puisse croire qu'il était capable de balancer Malfoy au Ministère. Malfoy ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs… « Juste pour vous dire que sa transformation s'est mal passée. Quand il est revenu ici, son plumage n'avait pas totalement disparu. Il… Des plumes étaient encore présentes._

 _\- … Merde, merde. » fut la réponse très parlante de Rogue après un court silence. Et puis très vite, il lança le sort de lévitation sur le corps de Malfoy et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le corps du blond flottait dans les airs à la suite du professeur, dans une dernière vision irréelle qui allait accompagner les souvenirs d'Harry pendant longtemps._

 _Juste avant d'atteindre les premières marches, Rogue se retourna vers le Gryffondor qui les regardait depuis la porte du salon._

 _« Merci, Potter. » salua-t-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un signe de tête solennel. Harry se senti brièvement touché mais déjà les deux Serpentard atteignirent leur chambre et il se retrouva seul._

 _Harry alla lentement débarrasser le salon des effets de soins qu'il avait utilisé et jeta un sort de nettoyage. Son cœur était dans un étau et la solitude cheminait déjà sournoisement jusque dans sa tête. Subitement et sans aucun signe annonciateur, il se sentit très malheureux._

 _... ... ..._

 _La guerre poursuivait son chemin, ses dégâts, ses désastres. L'ambiance du Square Grimmaurd ne semblait jamais pouvoir devenir plus lugubre, jusqu'à ce que le lendemain arrive et prenne le relais. Harry devait de plus en plus s'absenter, pendant de plus en plus longtemps. Il effectuait des missions périlleuses dans lesquelles il perdait à chaque fois un peu plus de lui-même._

 _Après l'étrange nuit où Malfoy était rentré avec son air torturé et son corps maculé de sang, le Survivant s'était attendu à ce que le blond vienne l'engeuler de s'être occupé de lui alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, ou d'être froidement toisé, ou peut-être même d'être remercié qui sait. Mais il n'y avait eu qu'une plate indifférence. Le brun pensait que le blond n'avait aucun souvenir, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu l'état second dans lequel le Serpentard se trouvait à ce moment-là. Seulement, il avait pensé que peut-être… Mais en fait, non._

 _Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes, plus vraiment inamicale mais pas le contraire non plus. Une ignorance réservée et pleines de sous-entendu, qui avait commencé le jour où Malfoy était arrivé la première fois au QG de l'Ordre avec Rogue. Depuis ce jour-là, chaque fois que leur regard se croisait par inadvertance, cela semblait dire 'Je sais qu'on est censé s'haïr. Je le sais, et toi aussi. Mais c'est la guerre maintenant, on est dans le même bateau. Alors on s'aide, d'accord ? … D'accord ?'_

 _... ... ..._

 _Malfoy avait repris ses missions. Il avait obtenu un délai pour se reposer suite au désastre de la dernière fois – pour lequel le brun n'avait toujours pas su obtenir de réponses de la part des membres de l'Ordre – mais maintenant, il était apte à reprendre. Selon Rogue._

 _Quand Harry s'était approché d'un plan d'attaque sur lequel Remus et Rogue discutaient et que le brun avait entendu Remus prononcer le nom de Malfoy, Harry sans égard aucun pour les sensations qui s'étaient manifesté derechef en lui s'était vivement exclamé que le blond n'était pas prêt à ça. Il était trop tôt. C'est lui qui avait ramassé Malfoy la dernière fois alors il le savait mieux que quiconque, même sûrement mieux que le Serpentard lui-même. Je refuse, avait-il dit. Je m'y oppose._

 _Un air profondément surpris de la part de Rémus lui répondit, ainsi qu'un air narquois de Rogue qui fit serrer les dents du Survivant._

 _... ... ..._

 _Bien sûr, même la vive opposition de celui-qui-avait-survécu et du potentiel meurtrier du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps n'avait absolument pas voix au chapitre en ce qui concernait les mesures que l'Ordre prenait pour ses missions. Et Malfoy avait repris du service._

 _Il n'avait rien su de ce qu'Harry avait essayé de faire pour empêcher ça, le brun s'en était assuré. Seulement, lui-même n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi il avait eu une réaction aussi démesurée. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que dès qu'il apercevait le blond quitter le Square Grimmaurd, une sourde angoisse naissait dans sa poitrine et ne mourrait que quand le Serpentard revenait. Rien que d'imaginer le blond revenir dans le même état que la dernière fois le glaçait d'effroi._

 _Dès lors, chaque soir quand les amis du brun allaient se coucher, celui-ci s'installait sur le fauteuil du salon. Il s'y allongeait, et attendait. Parfois il s'endormait, mais finissait par se réveiller en sursaut au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Parfois il lisait, parfois…. Mais il attendait, ça, toujours._

 _Et quand Malfoy finissait par apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et se tournait vers lui, las, éreinté, et lui faisait un signe de tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de monter à l'étage pour se coucher, alors là, seulement là, le brun pouvait s'endormir. Pour de bon._

 _... ... ..._

 _Complètement ivre, Harry essaya de se souvenir tant bien que mal de la manière dont il devait entrer au Square Grimmaurd cette semaine. Ils en changeaient souvent, pour plus de sécurité. Mais le brun était si bourré qu'il avait peine à ne voir qu'une seule porte._

 _Il avait carrément déconné, là. Quelque part dans les limbes de sa conscience, il le savait, il n'aurait jamais dû boire autant. Il s'était mis en danger, et pas que lui._

 _Mais putain, c'était juste une gosse. Une gosse ! Il y avait eu une attaque. Des mangemorts. Soudainement, ils ont apparu au plein milieu de la grande rue du Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'y trouvait en filature avec Ron, ils suivaient un groupe de gobelins suspectés de détourner de l'or de Gringotts au profit de Voldemort. Mais d'un coup, alors qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre leur cible, des cris stridents ont commencé à retentir tout autour d'eux. Harry voyait encore le regard effaré de Ron quand il s'est aperçu qu'une attaque imminente allait se produire, il y avait tant de monde présents putain ! Putain !_

 _Les renforts de l'Ordre et du Ministère sont rapidement arrivés, mais trop tard. Vingt morts. Au moins. Et quand Harry voulut sauver la vie d'une fillette prise en bouclier par un sous-fifre de Voldemort, celui-ci a gentiment attendu que le Survivant soit à une poignée de mètres de lui avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lentement, profondément et cruellement, trancher la gorge de la jeune fille. Le sang a giclé partout._

 _Harry a trouvé ça si monstrueusement horrible qu'il s'est déchaîné sur le mangemort à mains nues, le griffant, le défigurant pour finir par lui briser la nuque de toute ses forces. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Non, ça ne suffisait pas. Alors il s'était barré de là, il avait tourné le dos aux autres et était parti ailleurs. Se réfugier. Et en l'occurrence, son abri fut le bourbon. Bien fort, s'il vous plait._

 _Mais voilà, il fallait bien rentrer n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il le fallait. Il avait encore des meurtres à commettre après tout._

 _Complètement frustré de ne toujours pas arriver à ouvrir cette satané porte, Harry murmura un sort qui fit seulement bondir la porte sur ses gonds, sans s'ouvrir. Agacé et nauséeux, Harry posa son front contre la porte et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il allait pouvoir penser si fort à quelque chose de profondément génial que ça allait se produire – et s'il allait boire un cocktail sur une plage ? Ah oui, ça se serait bien. Quoique sans alcool, le cocktail. Il avait eu sa dose._

 _Tout à ses rêveries stupides, le brun ne se sentit pas partir à la renverse avant que quelque chose de ferme ne le rattrape de justesse en lui évitant de se ramasser la face sur le sol._

 _Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, finalement. Adieu la playa ! Difficilement, Harry releva les yeux vers son portier en essayant de reprendre pied avec son équilibre – la blague. Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il reconnut la blondeur caractéristique de Malfoy à travers l'ivresse qui avait réussi à envahir sa vision. Il voulut parler, dire quelque chose, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche ce ne fut que quelques syllabes indistinctes et sans cohérence qui sortirent._

 _« Le Survivant complètement fait, si je m'attendais à ça ! » s'exclama le blond en souriant légèrement en coin et en tirant Harry vers l'intérieur de la maison. « En tout cas tu en fais un de sacré boucan, c'est le milieu de la nuit, tu sais ? Les gens dorment à cette heure-là. Normalement. »_

 _De nouveau, le Gryffondor voulut dire quelque chose mais cette fois encore, ce fut sans succès, bien que Malfoy crut entendre quelque chose comme un 'salut'._

 _Harry ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un bras autour de sa taille et qu'il se sente soutenu. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa dans le bas de son dos, là où le bras était. Malfoy le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans l'entrée et s'éclipsa avant de revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau._

 _« Tiens, bois. Il y a une potion dedans qui devrait diminuer les effets de l'alcool. » fit le blond en tendant le verre. Harry essaya de le prendre, mais à deux reprises il se trompa et visa mal. Il voyait au moins trois bras tendus devant lui, difficile de savoir lequel était le bon !_

 _Il soupira et s'avachit sur la chaise. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à rester comme ça. Mais Malfoy, coupant court à son abandon s'avança vers lui et glissa une main dans sa nuque pour lui pencher la tête en arrière. Harry frissonna en sentant la main douce et se laissa faire. Le Serpentard lui fit boire doucement et à petites goulées l'entièreté du verre, avant de le poser sur le sol et de regarder le Survivant pour voir si la potion agissait._

 _Dès que la main du blond eut quitté sa nuque, Harry commença à avoir froid. Dingue comment l'alcool pouvait faire réagir votre corps ! Cependant il sentit son esprit devenir un peu plus clair et moins embrumé, même si ses pensées restaient floues et sans cohérence pour la plupart._

 _Il regarda Malfoy qui attendait toujours devant lui et le brun fut satisfait de ne voir qu'un Serpentard et pas trois clones comme tout à l'heure._

 _« Merci Mald.. Malfoy, réussi-t-il à articuler en guise de remerciement._

 _\- Mouais, pas terrible, répondit le blond plus pour lui-même que pour le Gryffondor. Bon, reprit-il, et si on allait se coucher, Potter ? »_

 _Pour toute réponse, le brun hocha affirmativement la tête en fermant à demi les yeux, comme les gens saoulent savent si bien le faire. Il essaya de se lever, mais à peine son corps se mouva vers le haut qu'il retomba comme un soufflé. C'était pas gagné. Finalement, le brun hocha négativement la tête à l'attention de Malfoy qui rigola légèrement._

 _« Allez viens, je vais t'aider » fit-il doucement en passant son bras sous l'aisselle du brun et en le relevant d'un coup. Une fois debout, le blond passa le bras du Gryffondor autour de son cou et mis son propre bras autour de sa taille. Avisant la distance qui les séparait du salon et des escaliers, le Serpentard décida que Potter allait dormir sur le fauteuil du salon cette nuit. Les escaliers paraissaient être un trop grand obstacle à cette heure de la nuit._

 _L'ascension commença tandis qu'Harry balbutiait des phrases sans queues ni têtes. Le blond se demanda ce qu'il avait pu boire pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Potter devait avoir une sacrée descente car en tout cas, vu l'état, il tenait tout de même bien l'alcool, il fallait bien l'admettre._

 _Alors qu'Harry se taisait – enfin -, le blond sentit la tête du Gryffondor s'échouer dans son cou. Se figeant un instant sous la surprise, il reprit ensuite la marche comme si de rien n'était._

 _« Tu sens bon, fit le brun en reniflant le cou de Malfoy._

 _\- … Je sais, Potter. » répondit le Serpentard après un instant de silence gêné._

 _Harry rigola légèrement et de son bras libre, il alla caresser la peau du blond à la base de son cou. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était bourré ou non, mais Malfoy avait la peau tellement douce ! Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'une personne puisse avoir la peau si douce. Et ces frissons qui semblaient apparaître ! Harry essaya de les capturer tant bien que mal._

 _En arrivant près du fauteuil du salon, le Serpentard retira les bras du brun qui s'étaient agrippés à son cou et le fit s'asseoir. Dès qu'il fut en contact avec le tissu moelleux, le brun se coucha en fermant déjà les yeux._

 _Malfoy le regarda un long instant, l'air troublé. Finalement, il se retourna et alla éteindre les lampes avant de sortir de la pièce. A la porte, la voix du brun s'éleva dans le noir, derrière lui._

 _« Merci, Malfoy. C'est toi qui a pris soin de moi cette nuit… J'aime… Beaucoup… ça. » acheva-t-il en laissant le sommeil bienfaiteur l'envahir pour de bon._

 _Le Serpentard ne répondit rien face au nouvel endormi, mais il resta de nouveau un long moment à regarder dans le noir vers là où le Survivant se trouvait. Et puis, sans un bruit, il ferma la porte et monta se coucher silencieusement._

 _... ... ..._

 ** _\- Fin du retour dans le passé -_**

* * *

.

A suivre ...

Le prochain chapitre, on retourne à Poudlard et par la même occasion dans le présent !


	5. Chapter 5 - Première semaine

**Titre** : Nouveau Départ

 **Disclaimer** : J.K.R

 **Rating** : M (progressif)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voilà le chapitre 5, avec un peu, beaucoup, pas mal de retard. Après un mois de mai chargé avec le mémoire à rédiger et un mois de juin avec les examens, le jury, pour lesquels j'ai dû m'abstenir de me concentrer sur autre chose, me revoilà enfin avec la suite de Nouveau Départ. Est-ce encore la peine de vous invitez à me donner des retours ? Bonne lecture à vous :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5** – Première semaine

* * *

.

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis leur arrivée à l'école de Poudlard. Pourtant, bien que ces derniers jours se soient déroulés aussi rapidement que l'éclair, Harry avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait grande chose de bien passionnant. Dès le lendemain de leur arrivée, leurs compagnons de fortune – d'infortune ? étaient arrivés et avait pris eux-aussi possessions de leurs quartiers. Et avec eux, une ambiance un peu plus chaleureuse s'était installée, au plus grand bonheur des Gryffondors qui ne se faisaient pas à la présence omniprésente des Serpentards auprès d'eux. Teddy avait été littéralement ravis de faire leur connaissance, arguant à tout va que Seamus faisait des blagues bien plus drôle que ce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie. Ron en était mortifié.

Depuis une semaine, la directrice de Poudlard les avait incités à se présenter aux nouveaux élèves de l'école, tant à la vue de leur passé et de la raison de leur présence à l'école qu'en tant que personnes de confiances – rôle que tous avaient fini par accepter, même Malfoy. Seulement, ils n'avaient encore entamé aucun cours, tant leur présence avait été littéralement accaparée par les médias d'un côté qui voulaient tous se procurer une interview exclusive d'anciens combattants que le ministère qui ne tolérait que moyennement les combines de la nouvelle directrice pour faire évoluer son école.

En bref, Harry commençait à en avoir assez de cette agitation presque omniprésente d'acteurs extérieurs à l'école. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça, vraiment pas. Même Teddy, pour ses premiers pas scolaires parmi les autres enfants, n'avait pu bénéficier de l'encadrement de son parrain et de son cher Draco. Et ce ne fut pourtant pas ses réclamations qui manquaient.

Las, Harry s'affala sur le fauteuil de leur salle commune toute neuve avant de rapidement s'installer correctement quand la directrice de Poudlard fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le brun se demanda ce qu'elle attendait encore d'eux, après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait en une semaine seulement. Agacé, il détourna les yeux et décida de regarder Ron et Zabini se battre aux échecs. Du coin de l'œil, il vit McGonagall se diriger vers Hermione et Parkinson, qui semblaient avoir été considérées tacitement comme déléguées de leur petit groupe hétéroclite.

Faisant le tour de la pièce de ses yeux, Harry remarqua que Malfoy n'était de nouveau pas dans les parages. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le blond se retranchait dans sa chambre le plus possible. Si cette conduite avait soulagé le brun le lendemain d'avoir rendu le cadre de sa mère à Malfoy, cela l'agaçait maintenant. Tout le monde tentait de faire des efforts les uns avec les autres, toutes maisons confondues. Sauf lui.

Mentalement, Harry fit le compte de toutes les choses qui l'agaçaient déjà depuis seulement une semaine qu'ils étaient là. Il se sentait comme acculé par ces choses qu'on leur demandait, alors qu'il pensait, naïvement sans doute, que cette année serait celle où enfin il pourrait se défaire sans scrupules de toutes ces responsabilités qu'il lui avait tant pesé. Quel leurre. Il s'était bien fait avoir, en fait. Mais s'il était là, c'est qu'il l'avait voulu, n'est-ce pas ?

Tandis que la directrice discutait toujours avec les deux filles, la porte de leur salle commune s'ouvra de nouveau. Ginny Weasley entra, ses cheveux roux flamboyant dansant au rythme de ses pas. Elle repéra Harry et vint de suite s'asseoir à ses côtés, cuisse contre cuisse.

« Harry ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée, où est-ce que tu te cachais ? » demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Retenant un soupir, le brun regarda sa voisine d'un œil critique. Est-ce que Ginny faisait-elle partie des choses qui l'agaçait ? A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas encore très bien. Cette semaine, elle n'avait fait que le coller. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part, Harry surprenait parfois son regard attentif posé sur lui. Ça le mettait profondément mal à l'aise, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment lui dire d'arrêter.

Le brun se doutait que la sœur de son meilleur ami était toujours autant réceptive à lui. Même s'il était souvent à côté de la plaque concernant la gente féminine, il n'était pas aveugle. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient échangés un maladroit baiser au Terrier le jour du mariage de Fleur et Bill et avant qu'il n'entame la chasse aux Horcruxes, il s'était passé tellement d'évènements. Et Harry ne se sentait plus le même depuis cette époque. Il avait changé. Comme beaucoup de monde sans doute. Quoi qu'il en soit, le brun était attaché à la dernière des Weasley, mais il ne savait pas déterminer à quel point. Et honnêtement pour le moment, il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Avec soulagement, Harry vit la directrice se tourner vers les occupants de la pièce pour leur parler en même temps qu'Hermione et Pansy, ce qui lui permit de ne pas devoir répondre à sa voisine.

« Bien, dit la directrice. Je suis venue ce soir pour vous remercier de toutes les démarches entreprises cette semaine. Je sais que ce n'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez… Et d'ailleurs, moi non plus, fit la directrice avec un claquement de langue agacé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires avec le Ministère pour qu'il vous laisse désormais en paix, ajouta-t-elle. Et pour vous montrer ma gratitude et afin que vous puissiez fêter votre retour dans cette école, je vous ai organisé un repas dans un nouveau restaurant de Pré-au-Lard. Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson ont tous les détails nécessaires. »

Quelques acquiescements et 'merci' murmurés lui répondirent en même temps qu'elle tournait les talons pour sortir de la salle commune. Harry ne semblait pas être le seul à se sentir las de cette semaine. Mais avant que la porte ne se referme complètement derrière la directrice, celle-ci l'attrapa et passa de nouveau sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Bien sûr, même si vous avez droit à un léger traitement de faveur – appelons une chouette, une chouette, vous restez néanmoins des élèves de Poudlard. Le couvre-feu est à minuit. » lança-t-elle, fière d'elle, avec un sourire en coin devant les mines renfrognées qui lui faisait face.

« Bon ! » s'exclama Zabini dans le silence qui s'était installé. Il se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil tout en se frappant les cuisses avec entrain. « Au moins, on va pouvoir renouer avec le Whiskey-pur-feu, t'as entendu ça Malfoy ? » fit-il avec un grand sourire en regardant l'escalier par lequel descendait le Serpentard blond.

Celui-ci arborait un sourire narquois en direction de son meilleur ami. « Tu crois encore que tu vas pouvoir tenir la cadence ? » lança-t-il avec hauteur, qu'un regard railleur venait adoucir.

« Et pas qu'un peu ma petite blondasse ! surenchérit Zabini tout en s'esclaffant devant le regard effaré de ladite blondasse devant le surnom qu'on venait de lui attribuer. Hannah et Lavande, assisent un peu plus loin, pouffèrent. Et quoi, ajoute-t-il à la cantonade, on attend quoi pour y aller ? Debout les gars ! » En regardant les deux déléguées qui avait suivi l'échange avec amusement, il demanda : « C'est à quel heure que la McGo a réservé ? »

Tout le monde se leva et alla se préparer. Ginny, qui n'était pas concernée par la soirée, se retira avec un air agacé. Elle et Harry n'avaient finalement échangé aucun mot ce soir.

... ... ...

L'enthousiasme de Blaise Zabini avait fini par contaminer tout le monde, et c'est une petite troupe joyeuse et bruyante qui s'était installé à la plus grande table du nouveau restaurant de Pré-au-Lard. Même si les élèves s'étaient placés selon leurs affinités – et par conséquent, entre membres d'une même maison – chacun se sentait bien et content d'être là tous ensemble, bon gré, malgré ce qui les unissait.

La soirée se déroula gaiement, entre les blagues foireuses de Ron et de Seamus qui réussirent à faire cracher la vodka de Pansy par le nez tellement elle riait et les pitreries de Zabini sous l'œil attentif et amusés des Serpentards qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Il eut un moment où certains avaient désertés la table, notamment Hermione et Parkinson qui n'était pas revenues de leurs retouches maquillages après plus d'une heure ou de Dean et Seamus qui avaient absolument tenus à faire goûter à Neville et à Zabini des cigarettes moldues, en prétextant que c'était bien meilleure que tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le monde sorcier.

Harry, qui était en bout de table, avait longuement discuté avec Théodore Nott qui s'était installé à sa droite une fois que tout le monde eut déserté la table. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient réellement la parole et Harry était content de réaliser qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Si on occultait le regard de Malfoy fixé sur eux pendant toute leur conversation, semblant hésiter entre une froide indifférence ou un agacement profond, le brun se dit qu'il se pourrait qu'il ait un nouvel arrivant dans son cercle d'amis. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi Malfoy avait semblé tant emmerdé par la discussion qu'il avait eue, puisque s'il y avait une réelle et indéniable raison à leur présence à tous, c'était bien de créer une entente entre les élèves des maisons rivales. Son pote avait juste fait son job, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et même si Harry s'était douté qu'en rendant le cadre de Mme Malfoy à son fils il ne parviendrait pas à amorcer un dialogue avec lui, il dut tout de même s'avouer qu'il était déçu qu'aucun mot n'ait été échangé. Il avait connu Malfoy bien plus loquace. Et la gueule de déterré qu'il se trainait depuis leur arrivée l'informait que ça n'allait sans doute pas changer de sitôt.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient tous passé une bonne soirée, c'était certain. Même Malfoy, outre le moment où Harry avait discuté avec l'autre Serpentard, avait pas mal rit avec ses amis. Harry enviait leur complicité. Du coin de l'œil, il les avait quelques fois observé durant la soirée. Quand on les voyait tous les quatre, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini et Malfoy, on décernait directement qu'un lien puissant les unissait. Cela se voyait à leurs regards échangés sans qu'un mot ne soit sortis de leurs bouche, et néanmoins une compréhension lisible sur leurs visages. Bien sûr, Harry avait toujours Ron et Hermione. Mais ses amis formaient un couple maintenant, ils n'étaient donc plus un trio. Leur amitié auparavant tellement indestructible avait tendance à lui manquer. Ses amis – ses piliers, qui l'avait soutenu durant toute la guerre, toute leur scolarité l'avait finalement délaissé dès que le danger fut passé, en supposant qu'Harry pouvait enfin tenir debout tout seul. Sauf qu'en fait, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas vraiment.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à la fin, ils avaient tous bien bu. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Et le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis pas mal d'heures à présent. Même les soi-disant déléguées, Hermione et Parkinson, n'étaient pas parvenues à faire sortir le groupe du restaurant à l'heure convenue. Il faut dire que les deux filles bras-dessus, bras-dessous faisant un débat sur la 'nécessité absolue' ou 'non, pas du tout', de mettre de la courgette dans la ratatouille n'était pas très convaincantes. Loin de là même. Dès lors, une fois que le patron eut recours à la menace d'appeler lui-même l'école s'ils ne se décidaient pas à déguerpir, le groupe titubant s'était décidé à emprunter des passages secrets pour rentrer au château tant bien que mal.

Ils étaient douze, donc ils décidèrent à coups de beuglement et de mots pas très cohérent de se séparer en deux pour atteindre leur salle commune. Après un échange censé être houleux – mais en réalité très divertissant - entre Zabini et Nott pour savoir quel groupe prenait quel chemin, chacun se mit en route. Cela étant nécessaire afin de tenter de limiter les dégâts et les risques de se faire prendre par Rusard et ses nouveaux acolytes, qui faisaient tour à tour des rondes dans le château. Nouvelle mesure d'après-guerre oblige. Ainsi, Harry se retrouva avec Hermione, Ron, Parkinson, Malfoy et Zabini. Ils atteignirent sans difficultés apparentes le seuil du couloir sur lequel débouchait le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté, celui du de l'auberge La Tête de Sanglier menant jusqu'à la Salle-sur-Demande. L'autre groupe avait dû se faufiler dans un soupirail de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard pour atteindre les caves de Honeydukes et ainsi atteindre la statue de la sorcière borgne dans un des couloirs du château. Faire autant d'exercices en étant imbibé ne devait pas être une mince affaire. Harry eut un bref éclat de rire en s'imaginant la scène. Mais puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie de ce groupe-là pour cette escapade, qu'on se le dire, il s'en contrefichait.

C'est de bonne humeur que le groupe du brun entreprit de sortir de la Salle-sur-Demande dans laquelle ils avaient débarqué pour rejoindre enfin leur salle commune. L'alcool était toujours présent en eux mais ses effets s'amoindrissaient, et Harry sentait doucement mais sûrement un engourdissement familier s'emparer de lui. Il avait hâte de retrouver son lit. Tout en étouffant un bâillement, il suivit Parkinson qui avait pris la tête de leur équipée.

« Ron, tu ne veux pas faire moins de bruit ! Tes chaussures font plus de remue-ménage qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes » s'exclama Hermione en se retournant vers le roux qui la suivait. Zabini, qui se trouvait derrière, s'esclaffa bruyamment.

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Blaise ! On en parle de tes rots pas du tout discrets ? Un tremblement de terre passerait mieux. » ajouta Parkinson en plissant les yeux, l'air menaçant, tandis qu'Hermione marquait son accord avec de grand signe de tête.

« Et Harry, arrête un peu de traîner. On n'y arrivera jamais à cette allure ! » eut bon de rajouter Hermione, histoire d'enfoncer une personne de plus.

« Elles ont décidé de faire une coalition contre nous ou quoi. » murmura Harry pour lui-même, mi-dépité, mi-agacé.

Malfoy, qui marchait devant lui et qui avait entendu sa remarque, se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Le grand Harry Potter se rendrait-il compte qu'une entente inter-maison n'aurait peut-être pas que des avantages ? » dit-il avec un air narquois.

Harry, qui regardait ses chaussures à ce moment-là, eut envie de répliquer vertement au Serpentard, mais ce fut avant de lever les yeux pour croiser son regard. Bien que sa remarque soit acerbe et aussi froide qu'il ait pu le faire par le passé, ses yeux au contraire n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'un amusement non-feint. Et c'est ceux-qui qui freina Harry dans sa tirade, et doucha carrément l'irritation qui avait commencé à lui monter dans le dos au son de la voix du blond.

« Tu dis ça, mais elles ne se sont pas attaquées à toi, Malfoy. » répondit finalement Harry après un moment de silence, en souriant doucement. Voir ce visage dénué de rudesse et de froideur lui faisait un coup.

« Pas encore ! » dit le blond avec un air entendu avant de se retourner et de poursuivre sa marche.

Alors qu'Harry essayait encore de se remettre de ses bizarres émotions qui l'avait assailli à la vision d'un Malfoy plus franchement Malfoyen, il faillit bousculer celui-ci quand il s'arrêta net.

Il étouffa la question qui voulut sortir de sa bouche quand Malfoy se tourna de nouveau vers lui et posa son doigt sur sa bouche afin de lui intimer le silence. Trop surpris par ce doigt, de cette personne, sur sa propre bouche, Harry ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait avant qu'un vacarme au bout du couloir se fasse entendre.

« Voilà, je vous l'avais bien dit ! » criait Rusard à d'autres personnes, invisible aux yeux des élèves. « Il y a des élèves hors de leur dortoir ! Hors de leur dortoir ! »

Et tandis que Rusard et ses collègues se mettaient à avancer de plus en plus vite vers eux dans l'espoir de les coincer, Parkinson se tourna vers le groupe et chercha Malfoy du regard.

« Maintenant Draco, vite ! » dit-elle sur le qui-vive, et avant même que chacun puisse se demander ce que cela sous-entendait, Malfoy jeta un sort d'une main sur le mur qui fit apparaître une porte, et tira Harry de son autre main par la manche pour entrer à sa suite dans ce qui apparaissait comme être un placard. Malfoy avait invoqué un petit, un minuscule placard pour se cacher. Derrière Harry s'engouffra Zabini, Ron, Hermione et enfin Parkinson qui ferma la porte derrière elle en chuchotant un sort pour en dissimuler l'entrée. Serrés à l'extrême les uns contre les autres, le silence se fit pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Ron gigotait, mal à l'aise. « Franchement Malfoy, t'étais obligé de créer un cagibi ?! » chuchota-t-il furieusement. Ce fut un 'shhhhhh' et un 'la ferme Weasley' qui répondirent à sa frustration. Harry n'en menait pas large non plus. Puisqu'il avait suivi Malfoy à la hâte tandis qu'il le trainait par la manche, le brun était coincé entre le torse du blond qui prenait appui sur le mur et le reste du groupe derrière lui. Il faisait noir comme dans un four, et Harry était désorienté. Il ne tenait d'ailleurs son équilibre que grâce à ses mains posées sur le mur derrière le Serpentard, de chaque côté de sa taille, et le dos de Zabini qui maintenait le sien. Ses pieds n'étaient même pas posés à plat sur le sol. Il se demanda brièvement à qui appartenait la cuisse entre ses jambes avant qu'un mouvement derrière lui ne finisse de le coincer contre le torse de Malfoy. De surprise, Harry lâcha le mur pour se rattraper à la chemise du blond, qu'il serra entre ses doigts.

« Désolé » murmura le brun dans le noir, très mal à l'aise avec la très soudaine proximité.

« Y a pas de mal. » répondit Malfoy en chuchotant.

Quand un nouveau mouvement se fit sentir et fit perdre encore une fois l'équilibre instable du groupe, Malfoy prit Harry par la taille et le colla tout à fait contre lui. « Crois-moi, tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça. » murmura le blond avec détachement.

Harry ne put répondre, tant le geste du Serpentard le surprit et le troubla. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul, avorté par le dos de Zabini derrière lui qui le poussait toujours plus vers Malfoy. Pourquoi le collait-il ainsi, nom de dieu ? C'est certain, il avait moins mal aux pieds et les muscles de ses bras étaient moins tendus, mais la chaleur qui sortaient de leurs deux corps collés lui donnait chaud, terriblement chaud. N'y avait-il que lui pour ressentir toute cette chaleur intenable ?

« Weasley, tu bouges encore une fois et je te tords les couilles ! » s'exclama Parkinson, furibonde.

« Trop tard, les genoux d'Hermione s'en sont chargés... » gémit-il avec douleur sous les excuses légères de la Gryffondor concernée.

Absent aux échanges qui se déroulaient, Harry essayait toujours de trouver une solution à sa position. Sa tête reposait presque sur l'épaule du blond, et il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'odeur parfumée que dégageait son corps. Il pensait que le malaise qu'il ressentait était à son paroxysme avant qu'il ne comprenne que la cuisse qu'il avait entre les jambes appartenait aussi à Malfoy, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient totalement emboités. Heureusement qu'il faisait un noir d'encre, parce que les joues d'Harry étaient en feu.

Les derniers restes de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgités durant la soirée finirent de lui faire perdre la tête quand il se dit que le contact des mains du blond qui étaient restées sur sa taille était apaisant. Ça faisait déjà près de dix minutes qu'ils étaient dans le placard et les voix au-dehors se faisaient toujours entendre.

Lentement et presque dans un état second, Harry laissa tomber ses barrières. Il se laissa aller à l'engourdissement bienfaiteur de l'alcool dans son sang, du noir qui l'entourait et du corps chaud et rassurant contre lui. Il posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond sans plus se poser de questions, et se mit à renifler tout contre la peau de Malfoy son odeur. Le brun sentit mais ne réalisa pas vraiment que le Serpentard se figeait de stupeur face à son comportement, avant de subitement se détendre.

« Tu sens bon. » murmura Harry, si bas que Malfoy l'avait entendu uniquement parce que son oreille était à proximité de la bouche du Gryffondor.

« .. Je sais Potter. » répondit doucement le blond, se demandant si le Gryffondor avait conscience que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça.

Et aussi subitement que cela avait commencé, Parkinson ouvra la porte du placard en prenant une grande respiration.

« Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! » lâcha-t-elle dans le silence revenu du couloir.

Harry, que l'intervention de Parkinson avait ramené à la réalité, se détacha brusquement du corps de Malfoy sur lequel il reposait. Ses yeux hagards rejoignirent ceux du blond pendant une fraction de seconde dans la lumière provenant du corridor, avant que le Gryffondor ne tourne brusquement les talons pour sortir, terriblement gêné. _Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang !?_

Tout le groupe pu enfin sortir. Ankylosé et dégrisé. La bonne humeur qui avait régnée était retombée comme un soufflé.

« Bon, Malfoy, tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas invoqué une pièce encore plus petite ? lâcha Ron, énervé, qui s'était assis à terre pour masser ses mollets.

\- Je ne peux pas changer les fondations profondes du château. Personne ne le peut, sauf ceux qui ont l'autorité compétente. Pour ne pas se faire griller, il fallait que la pièce ne dépasse pas l'épaisseur des murs. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que ce château soit une bâtisse particulièrement protégée de par ses murs épais. » fit Malfoy avec froideur, en prenant le chemin vers leur salle commune.

« Ron, un simple 'merci' n'aurait-il pas suffi ?! Il nous a sauvé la mise je te signale. » siffla Hermione avant de rejoindre Parkinson qui prenait la route aussi.

Ron se releva en grognant. Zabini lui tapa amicalement l'épaule et avec Harry, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, ils prirent la route pour aller se coucher aussi.

... ... ...

Le brun n'alla même pas se doucher une fois arrivé dans leur quartier. Il mit le plus de distance entre lui et Malfoy et entra dans sa chambre avant tout le monde. Subitement, il se sentait éreinté. Harry enleva ses vêtements et se coucha dans son lit.

Tout en regardant le plafond sans le voir vraiment, plongé dans ses pensées, Harry passa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, qui avaient été touchées par le Serpentard.

.

* * *

A suivre.. Et donc ? Des avis peut-être ?


	6. Chapter 6 - Teddy

**Titre** : Nouveau départ

 **Disclaimer** : JKR

 **Rating** : M progressif, patience patience !

 **Note de l'auteur** : POPOPOLOOOOO et oui, enfin, enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Tout frais et avec en prime, de l'avancée dans la relation Harry/Draco ! Vaut mieux tard que jamais, n'eeeest-ce pas. Allez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. S'il vous plait ?

Bonne lectuuuuuure.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6** – Teddy

* * *

.

Teddy ne va pas bien. Pas bien. Voilà ce qu'Harry se répétait en boucle depuis que McGonagall le lui avait dit ce matin après l'avoir convoqué dans son bureau. Une rencontre aussi urgente un dimanche matin ne pouvait qu'être de mauvais augure, s'était dit le brun en y allant. A juste titre.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient là, l'enfant n'avait pour ainsi dire presque pas dormi. Même s'il tâchait de faire bonne figure la journée, ses nuits étaient apparemment un enfer. Entre insomnie et cauchemars, l'enfant perdait pied. Et Harry n'en avait rien su ! Rien. Personne ne lui avait rien dit, et pire encore, lui-même n'avait pas veiller sur son filleul. A penser à aller au-delà des apparences. A prendre ses putains de responsabilités en mains, bordel. Il s'était contenté de prendre pour acquis les mots de son filleul. 'C'est génial, ici, parrain !', 'Tu crois que mes copains seront mes copains pour longtemps ?', 'Tu savais que les escaliers bougeaient tout seul ? Alors si ça c'est pas trop bien !'

Il n'avait prit en compte que la partie émergé de l'iceberg que représentait Teddy, et n'avait pas eu envie de fouiller un peu plus loin, dans les tréfonds de ce petit être. Harry se sentait si démuni face à son filleul qu'il avait été soulagé de voir que sa rentrée se passait correctement, sans s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Bête type. Il se serait giflé.

Tout à ses autoflagellations intellectuelles, Harry percuta de plein fouet un corps lourd dans un des couloirs du troisième étage, qui l'amenait à sa salle commune.

« Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête, je ne regardais pas devant… » Harry se stoppa net en avisant Malfoy qui se frottait le bras avec une légère grimace.

Depuis que le brun s'était retrouvé en collé-serré avec le Serpentard – contre son gré, faut-il le rappeler ? -, ils ne s'étaient pas plus côtoyés que nécessaire. En repensant à l'incident, Harry sentit ses joues se colorer.

« Toujours aussi maladroit », fit le blond avec un sourire narquois que son regard, heureusement, démentait.

Harry se surprit à sourire face à cette remarque typique de Malfoy, mais qui pourtant n'infligeait aucune moquerie.

« Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être myope, répondit le brun de manière exagérément théâtrale. »

Draco ne put retenir un léger rire sortir de sa bouche, et reçut en échange un regard très surpris du Gryffondor en face de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Spontanément encore moins.

Ils se regardèrent curieusement, pensant à cet échange tout sauf habituel. Le moment s'étira, suffisamment pour qu'Harry s'en sente gêné et détourne les yeux. Voir ces couleurs d'orage, sans tempêtes aucune, il n'y avait jamais eu droit. Et ça le déroutait.

Il se racla la gorge. « Bon, euh.. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Draco hocha la tête avant de l'interpeller, une fois qu'Harry avait déjà tourné les talons, prêt à s'en aller. « Merci Potter. Pour le cadre. » Et il s'en alla.

Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite face à la remarque inattendue, et encore plus face à ce qu'il envisageait de faire à l'instant.

« Malfoy, attends ! » cria le brun pour que le Serpentard qui était déjà au bout du couloir, ralentisse.

Harry marcha rapidement jusqu'à lui, sans laisser une chance à sa détermination de faiblir avant de finir ce qu'il voulait faire.

« McGonagall m'a convoqué ce matin. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Au sujet de Teddy, souffla finalement le Gryffondor en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Teddy ? demanda le blond en se redressant inconsciemment. C'est.. au sujet de son état ? De fatigue ? »

Harry releva vivement les yeux sur Malfoy. ' _Il savait ? Même lui, il savait !?_ ' La remarque du blond lui arracha un gémissement douloureux, réveillant sa culpabilité et déchirant tout l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Il n'arriva même pas à le cacher.

« Potter, reprit le blond. Arrête de te lamenter, je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de penser et je t'arrête tout de suite. » Harry voulu le fusiller du regard mais sa peine l'en empêcha partiellement.

« Je ne l'ai pas remarqué non plus. C'est juste une des surveillantes de son dortoir qui me l'a dit quand je suis allé voir Teddy un soir de cette semaine. Je comptais te le dire aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Ce gamin est un as pour cacher ses vulnérabilités… »

Le Gryffondor, honteusement soulagé que Malfoy non plus n'avait rien remarqué, haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il finisse à Serpentard, grimaça Harry.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? fit semblant de s'énerver le blond en tapant doucement l'épaule du brun. »

Harry rigola sans montrer son trouble face à l'amusement qu'il ressentait, qui n'était pas feint du tout. Il se reprit. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais te demander… Si tu voulais bien parler à Teddy avec moi, de cette histoire. » Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux, que Malfoy suivit du regard avant de redescendre pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. « Tu es bien plus doué que moi avec lui, et puis… Il t'aime vraiment bien. Je dois le reconnaître. »

« Et ça va, ce n'est pas trop dur ? »

Dérouté face à cette réponse, le brun cligna des yeux. « Pas trop dur de quoi ? »

« Eh bien, de le reconnaître », enchaîna Malfoy avec un grand sourire supérieur.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de vouloir frapper le blond, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement, reprit le blond. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, je ferai ça avec toi. Quand veux-tu lui parler ?

\- Ce soir, après le dîner ? Avant que les autres ne remontent, comme ça la salle commune sera tranquille.. »

Le blond acquiesça et se retourna pour continuer son chemin. « A tout à l'heure, Potter. »

Harry le regarda s'éloigner en tentant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, cette conversation sans aucunes tensions ni méchanceté, et ne réalisa pas qu'un sourire un peu bête s'était affiché sur son visage.

 **… … …**

Harry n'avait rien strictement rien fait de sa journée. Depuis son entrevue avec McGonagall et ensuite avec Malfoy, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre et n'en était pas sorti, même pas pour dîner. Il avait passé son temps à lire, à regarder par la fenêtre et à réfléchir. Ses amis avaient bien tenté de venir le déloger, s'inquiétant de son absence, mais il avait refusé. Et même si le brun entendait les cris de victoire de Ron qui jouait aux échecs avec Zabini et les théories qu'Hermione récitait de manière convaincante à ses interlocuteurs pas très convaincus – Parkinson, Nott et Seamus, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Trop de choses flottaient dans sa tête. Ou plutôt, courraient dans sa tête.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, depuis ce premier jour où la directrice avait abordé cette histoire de personnes de confiances et qu'elle avait sous-entendu une histoire malheureuse concernant Malfoy, Harry s'interrogeait. Des souvenirs revenaient, certains recherchés et d'autres de manière inconsciente, datant de la guerre. Même s'il ne le désirait pas plus que ça, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher Harry cherchait une raison, une explication, une réponse face au comportement du Serpentard.

Il le trouvait bizarre. Enfin, 'bizarre' étant le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier le comportement agréable du blond. Parce que, oui, Harry avait beau retourner dans sa tête tout les moments survenus depuis la rentrée, Malfoy avait été irréprochable. Pire encore, il avait été sympathique. Pas plus tard que ce matin d'ailleurs. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Cherchait-il à prouver quelque chose ? Était-il si sournois qu'il faisait semblant ? Il n'en avait pas l'air. Mais soit.

Sans trouver de réponses à ses questions, Harry avait juste la conviction que l'évènement dont avait parlé McGonagall était à l'origine de ce changement.

Et puis… Ce soir-là, dans le placard…

Soufflant doucement, le brun s'extirpa finalement du fauteuil près de la fenêtre désormais obscurcie par la nuit. Il était temps d'aller manger, et après…

 **… … …**

Le repas fut bref pour Harry. Il avait regardé Teddy, qui était venu manger à leur table, papoter avec les gens autour de lui. Son filleul s'était installé aux côtés de Malfoy et même si le brun en avait ressenti un certain pincement peu agréable, il fallait avouer que même le blond était de meilleure compagnie que lui. Finalement quand le dessert fut achevé par l'enfant, Harry fit un signe de tête à Malfoy. C'était l'heure.

Hermione avait été mise au courant – dire qu'elle avait été étonnée de la démarche d'Harry d'impliquer Malfoy serait un euphémisme - et allait faire passer le message aux autres. Ils avaient donc un peu de temps.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Teddy babillait toujours gaiement tout en grimpant tant bien que mal sur un des fauteuils avec ses petites jambes.

« Je suis trop content, trop content d'être avec vous deux », s'exclamait l'enfant pour la troisième fois, se sentant privilégié d'avoir les deux garçons 'rien que pour lui'.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'installa sur le fauteuil à la droite de l'enfant, pendant que son parrain, qui souriait aussi, s'installait sur un fauteuil à gauche.

Teddy tourna la tête de gauche à droite, ses yeux se fronçant peu à peu.

« Teddy… », commença Harry sur un ton hésitant.

Mais loin de se soucier du malaise de son parrain, l'enfant regardait toujours suspicieusement et tour à tour les deux garçons qui l'entouraient.

« Vous vous aimez pas ou quoi ? » lâcha-t-il finalement de sa petite voix et contre toute attente, visiblement contrarié.

Malfoy leva un sourcil interrogateur et dévisagea l'enfant.

« Teddy, fit le blond en prenant la parole, tu devrais écouter ton… »

Mais l'enfant de l'entendait pas de cette oreille. « Pourquoi vous êtes loin ? Pourquoi vous êtes pas sur le même fauteuil ? Vous avez peur de vous toucher ? » Teddy se renfrogna de plus belle. « Ron, il m'a dit une fois, que toi parrain, et toi Draco, vous vous êtes disputés. C'est encore la dispute, là ? » Abasourdit, les deux élèves de Poudlard ne pouvaient plus qu'écouter l'enfant qui semblait ne plus en finir. « Et moi je suis petit, alors pourquoi je dois me tourner à droite et puis à gauche et puis à droite pour vous voir ? Je sais que je suis grand mais je suis quand même petit, et je dois vous dire que c'est pas bien de faire ça à un enfant, ça je le sais. Et…

\- Teddy, Teddy, calme-toi », fit Harry en se levant et en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. « Malfoy et moi ne sommes pas en dispute, pas du tout même. » Le brun jeta un coup d'œil appuyé au blond.

« Bien sûr ! réagit Malfoy. D'ailleurs, regarde, je vais me mettre à côté de ton parrain pour te rassurer, d'accord ? » Le Serpentard se leva et alla s'asseoir près du brun qui s'était rassis lui aussi.

« Mais alors… » fit Teddy en faisant la moue, « Pourquoi vous vous appelez par vos noms de famille, hein ? » Et tout en disant ça l'enfant les montra du doigt, avec un air de celui qui en sait plus que ce que les autres pensent.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'aplomb de son filleul. Il était touché et pas peu fier de ce qui semblait être une belle capacité d'observation que possédait l'enfant.

« Ça… Ne veut rien dire, Teddy. Enfin, pas vraiment. Plus maintenant… » tenta d'expliquer son parrain.

« Ce que veut dire ton parrain avec tant d'éloquence, repris Malfoy en jetant un regard désabusé à son voisin, c'est que c'est juste une habitude. Mais dans le fond on s'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Pas vrai, Potter ? »

L'air ricanant et sarcastique du Serpentard ne lui échappant pas, Harry voulu en rajouter une couche.

« Certainement, Malfoy ! » fit Harry en se rapprochant davantage du blond et en collant sa cuisse contre la sienne. « Regarde Teddy, est-ce que des gens qui ne s'aiment pas se prendraient le bras de cette façon ? Je ne pense pas ! » Et le brun passa son bras en-dessous de celui de Malfoy et le serra contre lui. Le blond tiqua et se tendit brusquement avant de finalement se relâcher doucement. Il tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor qui lui rendit son regard amusé et il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

Et puis comme le matin-même, le regard les liant se prolongea doucement, s'étira… Et s'éteignit soudainement avec l'arrivée d'une boule de nerfs nommée Teddy qui s'installa autoritairement entre eux deux.

Harry détourna le regard vers le fond de la pièce, sentant une nouvelle fois la gêne gagner ses joues, sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

Teddy quant à lui se tortilla pour gagner davantage de place entre son parrain et Draco et posa une main possessive sur chacune des jambes des garçons qui l'encadrait. Là, il se sentait bien.

« Alors, d'accord. » dit Teddy en hochant la tête plusieurs fois. Il avait donné le mot de la fin, l'histoire était réglée. Celle-là du moins.

Tout en prenant une longue respiration, Harry décida qu'il fallait aborder le réel problème. Le temps passait et les autres allaient bientôt revenir dans la salle commune.

« Teddy, j'aimerais… Enfin, Malfoy et moi aimerions te parler de quelque chose. »

L'enfant leva de grands yeux interrogateurs vers son parrain.

« Madame McGonagall m'a dit… Tu vois qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ? On l'a rencontré le premier jour. » Teddy acquiesça, attentif. « Elle m'a dit que tu ne dormais pas très bien depuis que nous étions arrivés… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'enfant baissa la tête et tritura machinalement la couture de pantalon de son parrain. Voyant que son filleul ne voulait pas répondre, Harry se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. De manière imprévue, ce fut Malfoy qui l'exhorta à continuer avec un signe de tête.

« Teddy ? interrogea donc encore le brun.

\- Si elle te l'a dit, pourquoi tu demandes parrain… » murmura le petit garçon d'une voix affecté.

Harry fut extrêmement touché de la détresse qui sembla s'échapper de son filleul et à voir le visage fermé du blond près de lui, il n'était pas le seul.

« Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que toi, tu en dis. C'est important pour moi d'avoir ton avis, et de savoir ce que tu ressens là. » Expliqua doucement le brun en touchant son filleul du doigt, à l'endroit du cœur. « Et, ajouta-t-il en souriant à son filleul qui avait levé la tête, je pense que c'est important pour Malfoy aussi. »

« … C'est parce que j'ai un peu peur, » chuchota l'enfant après un instant de silence. « J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec des enfants et puis… Parfois, je fais des rêves moches et je sais pas pourquoi, je me réveille la nuit et… »

« Et quoi ?

\- Et… je pleure. » Teddy baissa à nouveau la tête, de honte.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, Malfoy mit sa main sous le menton de l'enfant et le fit relever la tête. Il prit le temps de le regarder dans les yeux. « Teddy, je refuse que tu te sentes honteux, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison. Aucune. Faire des cauchemars est réellement difficile à vivre et si tu as besoin de pleurer ensuite pour te sentir mieux, alors fais-le. Surtout, fais-le. »

Teddy regarda Draco avec des yeux suppliants, suppliants que ce qu'il lui disait soit la vérité.

« Malfoy a raison, Teddy. Et si… Si les autres enfants disent quelque chose à propos de ça, et bien… Soit tu le dis à la surveillante, soit… »

« Soit quoi, parrain ? demanda son filleul d'une petite voix.

\- Soit tu leur fermes le clapet en leur disant que s'ils avaient vécu le tiers du quart de ce que toi tu as vécu, ils seraient déjà certainement à l'asile alors… Ça montre bien que tu es le plus fort et le plus courageux de tous les petits garçons ! Foi de Harry Potter ! » s'exclama-t-il avec vigueur, faisant rire le plus jeune et faisant rouler des yeux le moins jeune.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit le blond en ramenant un peu de sérieux, tu sais que tu peux venir nous parler, à ton parrain et à moi. On sera toujours là pour toi. Et on serait d'ailleurs très heureux que tu nous expliques tes rêves, ou lorsque tu es triste. »

Teddy regarda Draco, ses yeux exprimant une gratitude sans pareille et quand il regarda son parrain acquiescer aux dires du blond, Teddy se pelotonna d'un bond sur ses genoux et serra sa taille très fort avec ses bras.

« Merci parrain, merci Draco. Je voulais pas vous déranger. Je voulais pas le dire mais maintenant je le ferai. »

Harry, ému, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son filleul, qui reposaient sur ses jambes. « Et si tu veux, tu peux passer cette nuit-ci avec moi. Comme ça si tu fais des cauchemars, je serai là. Qu'est-ce que.. Qu'est-ce que tu en dit ? »

Teddy tourna la tête sur les genoux de son parrain pour le regarder. « Je serais très content parrain, et comme ça, demain matin, je pourrai aller réveiller Draco moi-même ! »

Harry pouffa alors que blond, qui avait hérité des jambes du petit garçons sur les siennes, grognait déjà son mécontentement.

Les autres élèves de leurs années arrivèrent peu après, pour tomber sur un Harry et un Draco se regardant dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'un enfant dormait sur leurs jambes. A leur arrivée fracassante, ils détournèrent promptement les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

.

* * *

A suivre ! (Dans pas si longtemps. Normalement.) Vous avez aimé ? Apprécié ? Vous trouvez que ça tourne en rond ? Stagne ? Sert à rien ? Je pose les questions et vous me donnez les réponses, on fait comme ça ? Non ? Bon ... Allez, je vous laisse, a tout bientôt :)

PS : Pour les reviews, je ne sais pas à qui j'ai déjà répondu ou non. Je regarderai à ça dès demain !


	7. Chapter 7 - Le pouvoir de l'innocence

**Titre** : Nouveau Départ

 **Disclaimer** : JKR

 **Rating** : M doucement mais sûrement

 **Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, et merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos douces et aimées remarques ! Pour ceux qui suivent 'Glory Up', la suite devrait arriver prochainement. Enfin. Oui oui, je sais.

Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** \- Le pouvoir de l'innocence

* * *

.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans la salle commune avant qu'une porte du haut ne claque violemment. Harry sursauta depuis sa propre chambre en entendant le bruit inattendu. Un son de verre brisé retentit de nouveau dans la pièce à côté et le brun sut que Malfoy avait un problème.

Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil près de la fenêtre et s'approcha du mur en face, celui qu'il partageait avec la chambre du blond. Il posa symboliquement sa main dessus, comme si le simple fait de faire ce geste pouvait apaiser les tourments que l'autre pièce abritait, tout en sachant que c'était ridicule. Des bruits sourd d'objets qui tombaient – ou qui étaient lancé, se succédaient les uns après les autres, instaurant une profonde curiosité dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre semaines qu'ils étaient là. Tout doucement, ce qui allait être leur quotidien s'était mis en route. Harry avait établi un contrat – 'vrai de vrai, tu me le jures parrain ?', avec Teddy qui stipulait qu'il pouvait venir dormir dans la chambre de son parrain une nuit par semaine avec son accord. Cela avait grandement aidé l'enfant à gérer ses cauchemars, toujours présents mais heureusement moins envahissants.

Les cours avaient eux-aussi démarrés, pour lesquels il avait fallu établir un horaire spécifique afin de pouvoir occuper les plus grands locaux de Poudlard. Leur groupe hétéroclite étant composé de douze personnes, cela avait grandement contribué à augmenter la capacité de classe des 7ièmes années en termes de nombre d'élèves.

Quant à cette histoire de 'personnes de confiance', cela aussi avait commencé. Harry se remémora ce début de semaine, quand il avait dû faire sa première permanence avec Théodore Nott pendant une matinée complète. Cela avait été long et peu fructueux. Ils avaient bien eu des élèves qui étaient venus les voir – ou plutôt le voir lui, et Harry s'était contenté de serrer des mains et de grimacer un sourire peu convaincant face à l'affluence des compliments sur l'issue de la guerre et de la bataille finale. Nott avait quant à lui fait le pied de grue, en attendant que l'heure de leur délivrance arrive.

McGonagall était venue les voir dimanche dernier, pleine d'entrain, pour leur expliquer le système qu'allait adopter son idée et stipuler quelques règles à son propos. Ils allaient fonctionner par groupe de deux avait-elle dit, selon un horaire qui allait changer chaque nouvelle semaine. La directrice désirait qu'il y ait au minimum une permanence d'une demi-journée chaque jour dont l'ordre était susceptible d'être modifié. Le vendredi, la journée entière devait être presté par quatre personnes. Heureusement, le week-end n'était pas soumis à cet emploi du temps drastique. Ils avaient champs libres.

Harry n'était pas encore totalement en phase avec ce concept, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait véritablement apporter. Dès lors il n'avait montré que peu d'enthousiasme à participer, mais après-tout, McGonagall les avait fait venir en partie pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

Etant dimanche, c'était ce soir que la directrice allait leur faire parvenir leur nouvel horaire de permanence, ainsi que les nouveaux binômes qui allaient prester leurs heures ensemble. Harry se demanda avec qui il allait tomber, non sans une pointe d'appréhension.

Se secouant de ses pensées envahissantes, Harry se décolla du mur derrière lequel il n'entendait plus de bruits sourds. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil à côté de son lit et soupira, la fin d'après-midi annonçait l'arrivée imminente de Teddy dans les quartiers des 8ièmes années.

 **… … …**

Harry débutait la descente des escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune quand Teddy fit son entrée dans celle-ci. Il déboula comme une furie, fit du slalom pour éviter les fauteuils près de la cheminée et grimpa l'escalier deux par deux. L'enfant ne calcula même pas son parrain qu'il bouscula tout de même sans ménagement et se dirigea tout aussi rapidement vers la chambre… De Malfoy.

Voyant que son filleul n'allait même pas prendre la peine de frapper, Harry amorça une main et un mot vers lui pour le freiner dans son ardeur mais c'était trop tard, Teddy était rentré dans la pièce et avait claqué la porte derrière lui sans un regard en arrière.

Harry souffla et se tourna vers les personnes présentes dans la salle commune. Parkinson regardait encore vers la porte où l'enfant avait disparu avec un air paniqué tandis que Nott et Zabini, toujours penchés vers la Serpentarde comme si l'arrivée de l'enfant avait interrompu une réunion secrète, avaient un air profondément embêté.

« Dit Potter, ce n'est pas censé être ton rôle d'éduquer cet enfant ? » lança Zabini avec un regard mordant.

Harry, qui n'avait pas encore été attaqué par les Serpentards depuis leurs arrivées, et qui en plus avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre avec les autres Gryffondors, fut étonné et blessé de la remarque. Cependant il n'en montra rien et tout en finissant descendre l'escalier, répliqua.

« Je t'emmerde, Zabini. Désolé que la guerre ait causés des 'désavantages' à certaines personnes… Pour ceux qui y ont participés, bien sûr. » C'était bas, Harry le savait, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

Zabini s'apprêta à répliquer vertement quand il fut coupé par Teddy qui sortait de la chambre de Malfoy en trombe, aussi brusquement que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et cette fois, loin d'ignorer son parrain, lui sauta dans les bras en étouffant un sanglot.

Harry rattrapa l'enfant à la volée et le serra contre lui, subitement angoissé face à la manière dont il devait réagir. Teddy passa ses mains derrières sa nuque et ses jambes autour de sa taille pendant qu'il laissait tomber sa tête dans son cou en reniflant doucement.

Pour apaiser ses muscles tendus par le poids de son filleul, le brun s'assit dans le fauteuil près d'Hermione, qui avait assisté à tout. Harry, se souvenant des gestes que Malfoy avait posé sur Teddy quelques semaines plus tôt, passa sa main dans le dos de l'enfant en faisant des cercles pour l'apaiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Teddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda finalement Harry, d'une voix un peu hésitante mais néanmoins rassurante.

« Dra… Draco… Il est- Il est triste… » fit l'enfant en sanglotant de plus belle. « Je… J'ai entendu des élèves, méch- méchants… Et j'ai voulu, voulu voir comment il allait. Mais… Mais il va pas, parrain, il va pas. » Et Teddy pleura, la douleur de ce à quoi il avait assisté ne voulant pas quitter ses pensées.

Hermione émit un son entre l'indignation et la désolation qui amena Harry à lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, murmura Hermione en lançant un regard vers les Serpentards qui s'était remis à chuchoter entre eux. Pendant la permanence des ' _Personnes de confiance'_ de Malfoy.

\- Quoi, comment ça ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas exactement mais j'essayais d'écouter la conversation, fit la brune en montrant avec un signe de tête les verts-et-argents, avant que tu ne descendes et que Teddy ne fasse son entrée … Fracassante. » Teddy, qui ne perdait pas une miette, marmonna un ' _désolé_ ' d'une voix fluette et abîmée par le chagrin. Hermione lui fit savoir que ce n'était pas grave en souriant avant de reprendre, face à l'intérêt d'Harry.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, des élèves sont venus les voir. Faisant partie des dernières années. Donc, ceux susceptibles d'avoir eu un contact plus ou moins pertinents avec la guerre. Malfoy et Pansy, continua-t-elle d'une voix amère et l'utilisation du prénom de la Serpentarde montra à Harry que les deux filles s'étaient bel et bien rapprochées, se sont fait attaqués. Pas méchamment, mais tout de même, ils ont dû se défendre. Quoiqu'il en soit, les ' _mangemorts_ ', singea-t-elle d'un air dégouté en faisant référence aux insultes des dernières années, ont été sommés de quitter Poudlard. »

Harry tenta d'étouffer la colère qui montait en lui face à ces mots et le sentiment d'injustice que cela provoquait en lui. Si eux avaient pu se rendre compte de ce par quoi les Serpentards avaient dû passer pendant la guerre – et ce malgré la tirade acerbe et surtout très fausse qu'il avait lancée à Zabini un peu plus tôt, pourquoi les autres n'arrivaient-ils pas à en faire autant ? Cependant et malgré la sourde indignation qui courait dans ses terminaisons nerveuses, Harry se demanda si la réaction de Malfoy n'était pas un peu disproportionnée, surtout quand Parkinson, qui avait été attaquée également, n'en sortait pas tant atteinte.

Il fit part de sa réflexion à son amie qui réagit.

« De ce que j'ai pu intercepter de leur échange, les élèves ont été extrêmement virulents envers Malfoy. Je ne sais pas à propos de quoi exactement, mais ça l'a mis dans un tel état que plusieurs professeurs ont dû intervenir pour séparer Malfoy qui s'était littéralement jeté sur ses assaillants pour les rouer de coups. »

Effectivement, que Malfoy lâche sa baguette au profit d'un corp à corp n'était pas anodin, se dit Harry en tentant d'imaginer la scène.

Il souffla longuement, tant de découragement, que d'une soudaine… Tristesse. Si seulement il était capable de changer tout ça en un claquement de doigts. Même toute la magie du monde ne pourrait pas faire évoluer des mentalités aussi atteintes. Et Harry, sa curiosité attisée, se demanda de nouveau et avec une pointe d'impatience ce qui avait pu se passer dans la vie de Malfoy pour qu'il soit … Comme ça.

Sentant le mal de crâne poindre le bout de son nez face à toutes ces interrogations sans réponses, Harry descendit son regard sur son filleul qui était toujours lové dans ses bras. Ses sanglots s'étaient espacés, mais quelques reniflements montraient qu'il n'était pas encore d'aplomb. ' _Cet enfant est une éponge à émotions'_ se dit Harry, ' _il absorbe tout._ '

« Teddy, fit doucement Harry en relevant l'enfant, que dirais-tu d'une promenade dans le parc, avant de dîner ? Peut-être que prendre l'air te ferait du bien… »

Teddy regarda son parrain, un peu penaud. Finalement, il grimaça un sourire. « Oui. On peut aller près du Lac ? » Le brun hocha la tête et se leva avec son filleul dans ses bras pour partir à la recherche de leurs capes. Hermione suivit du regard les deux garçons, attendrie.

Mais avant de partir et mû pas un sentiment profond de rétablir l'égalité, Harry se dirigea vers Zabini qui se tendit subrepticement à son arrivée.

« Désolé. Je te présente mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était très con. » fit le brun avant de tourner directement les talons pour partir. Cependant avant de passer le pas de la porte, il put entendre la voix du Serpentard résonner « Pareil, Potter », ce qui lui arracha un soupir de soulagement non feint.

 **… … …**

Ils avaient fait entamés le tour du lac quand Teddy commença de manière plus ou moins régulière à se pencher pour ramasser des cailloux. Il se baissait, regardait le sol, prenait une pierre et l'observait minutieusement avant de le mettre dans sa poche pour certains, ou le jeter dans l'eau pour d'autres.

Harry ne voulait pas briser la quiétude silencieuse qui s'était instaurée, mais le manège de son filleul l'intriguait. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois souffler sur la roche, enlever la terre de ses doigts potelés et afficher un air satisfait. Une fois que cet énième caillou fut mis dans la poche du garçon, Harry n'y tint plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes ces pierres ? Tu prévois de construire un château ? » interrogea Harry, amusé.

Teddy se retourna vers son parrain et lui lança un regard suspicieux. Harry se figea face à la scrutation de son filleul, peu habitué à voir un air si sérieux sur un enfant de cet âge. Il commençait doucement à gigoter, ne sachant que dire, avant que Teddy n'affiche finalement un air satisfait. Harry ne sut pas ce que l'enfant avait cherché du regard, mais quoiqu'il en soit il avait trouvé.

« Ce sont des pierres magiques. » chuchota finalement Teddy d'un air conspirateur. « C'est pour Draco. »

Eberlué, Harry ne sut que dire. Des pierres magiques ? Pour Draco ? Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça…

« Teddy, attends ! » Le brun rattrapa l'enfant qui avait repris la marche, en pestant contre les jambes courtes mais pourtant trop rapide. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par magique ? »

Teddy haussa les épaules. « Elles le sont, c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi Draco en a-t-il besoin ? Il te les a demandés ? » interrogea Harry, toujours aussi sceptique.

Son filleul leva les yeux au ciel d'un air comique avant de se tourner vers son parrain. « Mais non, parrain ! Tu comprends rien ! » Harry grimaça et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « C'est pour qu'il aille mieux, consentit à expliquer Teddy en baissant les yeux. Je veux pas qu'il soit malheureux. Et puis je veux pas que après il parte. Je veux qu'il reste ici avec moi et toi. »

Harry regarda son filleul abîmé par le chagrin et plus que jamais, il se sentit empli d'un amour sans borne pour ce petit être si pur et si innocent. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'abaisse au niveau de l'enfant. « D'accord, je comprends maintenant. Les pierres magiques sont là pour soigner sa tristesse, c'est ça ? » L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureux d'être compris.

« Je trouve que tu as eu une très bonne idée. Tu crois que je pourrais t'aider ? »

Harry et Teddy continuèrent leur balade, ramassant ici et là des pierres magiques. Même si pour le Gryffondor, après inspection – oui, quand même, ne trouva aucunes particularités magiques aux différentes roches, il joua le jeu.

Et en revenant vers le château, s'ils avaient levé les yeux, ils auraient vu une silhouette qui les regardait avec quelques mèches blondes masquant son visage.

 **… … …**

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, il était presque temps d'aller dîner. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle commune pour se débarbouiller avant de redescendre, Harry repensa à ce que Teddy avait dit. Malfoy serait-il susceptible de partir, après l'altercation de l'après-midi ? Cette idée provoquait un sentiment bizarre chez le brun, qu'il décida de mettre de côté.

Teddy marchait à ses côtés, silencieux. La journée avait l'air de l'avoir vraiment fatigué, mais quand son parrain lui avait proposé d'aller se reposer avant de manger, il avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans la salle commune.

Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Harry fit un sourire, même si un peu lasse, à Hermione pour la rassurer. Tout s'était bien passé.

Teddy se dirigea directement vers la chambre du Serpentard. Au regard de ce à quoi il avait assisté un peu plus tôt, il n'osa cependant pas entrer. Alors il commença à disposer des pierres sur le pas de sa porte, face à la stupéfaction générale des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'agenouilla près de l'enfant pour l'aider. Il sortir les cailloux qu'il avait lui-même ramassés et les plaça selon les indications précises de son filleul.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque terminés, la porte s'ouvra brusquement et les fit sursauter. Harry sentit ses joues rosirent alors qu'il se trouvait dans une position et une activité bizarre. Teddy quant à lui, se leva d'un bond et s'agrippa à une des jambes du blond.

« Ça a marché ? Ça a marché ? » s'écriait l'enfant alors que Malfoy levait un sourcil interrogateur de plus en plus haut.

« Tu m'expliques, Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry, qui se demandait si cette voix était due à la colère ou à la tristesse, prit un temps pour répondre. « Euh… Teddy a ramassé des pierres magiques pour annihiler ton chagrin afin que tu te sentes mieux » débita-t-il d'un trait, comme si ça allait mieux passer de cette manière-là.

Et sans prendre la peine de répondre, le blond se tourna et entra dans la chambre. Teddy, toujours à moitié accroché à sa jambe, le suivit à l'intérieur. Harry, qui s'était entre-temps relevé de sa position agenouillée, se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait rejoindre finalement sa chambre quand l'injonction 'parrain !' retentit, l'intimant d'entrer.

Ne voulant pas connaître la nature du regard de ceux d'en bas dans la salle commune, il entra rapidement et sans un regard en arrière. Faisant un rapide tour des lieux, le brun remarqua que la chambre de Malfoy ressemblait à la sienne, et que tout comme lui il n'y avait pour le moment pas énormément d'objets personnels éparpillés. Cependant Harry remarqua tout de même le cadre de Narcissa Malfoy, posé délicatement sur la table de nuit à côté du lit du blond.

Malfoy était assis sur son lit parfaitement fait, Teddy sur ses genoux. Harry, quant à lui, restait posté près de la porte, indécis sur la conduite à avoir.

« Parrain, dis le que c'est vrai que tu m'as aidé à ramasser les pierres magiques ! Draco me croit pas. »

Pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes, Harry sentit ses joues chauffer. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se contenta d'hocher la tête en lançant un regard au blond.

« Teddy m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte. » fit Malfoy de sa voix toujours si rauque. Il regarda fixement Harry, ce qui le déstabilisa bien plus que ce qu'il montra. « Est-ce que c'est ton cas aussi, Potter ? » demanda-t-il sans détour, son visage semblant n'afficher qu'une sincère curiosité.

Le brun sentit ses joues l'irradier et ses jambes se liquéfier doucement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Toujours silencieux, Harry vit Malfoy pencher la tête en continuant à le regarder. Finalement, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, qui chamboula encore davantage et de façon inexpliquée quelque chose dans le ventre du brun.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ça a fonctionné. Teddy, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! » fit le blond en se retournant vers l'enfant et en changeant légèrement de ton.

Cela suffit à Teddy pour qu'il fasse une fête au Serpentard, criant et sautant de joie. Se sentant plus à son aise dans cet ambiance innocente, Harry se permit un sourire face à la joie retrouvée de son filleul. Sourire qui se bloqua quand il rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard du blond, complètement brûlant cette fois.

 **… … …**

Le lendemain matin, Harry émergea difficilement. Il avait mal dormi, avait fait des rêves bizarres, et la simple idée de devoir se lever pour aller se doucher lui arrachait presque un gémissement plaintif.

Bien que le réveil fût difficile, Harry se leva une nouvelle fois avant tout le monde. Comme chaque matin, il traversa la salle commune pour atteindre les douches des garçons. Cependant alors qu'il allait enclencher la poignée de la porte, il entendit de l'eau couler de l'autre côté. Finalement, il n'était pas seul.

Il hésita une demie seconde avant d'entrer, puisque se connaissant, s'il ne prenait pas sa douche maintenant il risquait de se mettre à la bourre pour le reste de la journée.

Il amorça quelques pas dans la pièce embuée de vapeurs avant de littéralement se figer en voyant l'occupant de la pièce.

Malfoy était dos à lui, sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'eau coulait le long de ses omoplates et descendait jusqu'en bas, là où le regard d'Harry ne crut jamais s'attarder. Des gémissements étouffés parvinrent aux oreilles du bruns, qui rougit violemment en comprenant ce que le blond était en train de faire.

Harry s'apprêta à s'enfuir quand le Serpentard se tourna vers lui et reposa son dos contre la paroi de douche. Ses yeux étaient à demis-fermés, et il fixa chaudement Harry tout en continuant à se caresser. Il ne semblait ressentir aucune gêne face à cette situation et le brun déglutit violemment en ne pouvant détacher son regard. Pire encore, il le baissa suffisamment pour avoir dans son champ de vision cette main pâle qui faisait des va-et-vient sur son membre, tellement sensuellement qu'il sentit son propre sexe durcir. La beauté du blond en cet instant l'excita si fort que quand celui-ci jouit dans un puissant râle, toujours en le regardant, Harry se demanda si lui-même n'avait pas fait dans son caleçon.

Et avant que le blond puisse réagit d'une quelconque manière, Harry prit la fuite et quitta précipitamment la salle de bains en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

.

* * *

A suuuuuivre ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce petit moment matinal ? A tout bientôt :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Et là, je vis

**Titre** : Nouveau Départ

 **Disclaimer** : JKR

 **Rating** : M de plus en plus ('enfin', c'est ce que vous pensez! Allez, avouez)

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le chapitre 8 de cette histoire vous parvient tout chaud, tout frais. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement, et j'espère que vous y voyez un intérêt :) Bonne lecture !

 **Note 2 qui n'a rien à voir** : Est-ce que vous avez été voir le film, adapté du roman, ' _Call me by your name_ ' de Luca Guadagnino ? Oui ? Non ? Auquel cas il le faut. Vraiment. Je veux dire, cette histoire m'a profondément touchée, ça m'a vraiment bouleversée. J'étais là, dans la salle de cinéma toute noire, en train de me cacher alors que j'étais émue comme jamais. Ça faisait mal à l'intérieur, mais un mal qui fait du bien. Je crois.

Allez le voir, il en vaut la peine. J'ai pas de mots pour le décrire tellement il m'est important, en vrai.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** \- Et là, je vis

* * *

.

Couché dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil, Harry essayait vainement _de ne pas_ penser à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même. Vainement, c'était le mot. Parce que dès qu'il fermait les yeux, c'est comme si toutes les fibres de son corps voulaient transplaner quelques heures plus tôt, pour revivre inlassablement le parcours des gouttes d'eau sur le corps de Malfoy. _Malfoy_.

Et alors que de frustration Harry se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts et à fixer le plafond, il parvenait contre son gré à reformer dans les tâches de celui-ci des formes de mains. Des mains longues et pâles, aux doigts délicats… Des mains qui, sensuellement… Et c'était repartit, Harry soufflait de nouveau rageusement et frappait un coussin sur son sexe qui réagissait au quart de tour.

Après s'être enfuit de la salle de bains tôt ce matin, Harry était resté quelques temps hagards dans la salle commune. Tout en se demandant si ce à quoi il venait d'assister résultait bien de la réalité, il avait tenté avec peu de succès de reprendre une respiration normale. Même ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler, signe d'une émotion difficilement gérée.

Finalement c'est Zabini qui avait fait sortir le brun de sa léthargie très peu amorphe mais très excitée, en sortant de sa chambre pour aller se doucher à son tour. Comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton, Harry s'était mis brusquement en branle et était allé s'habiller pour débuter la journée. Sans jamais aller se doucher.

 **_ ANALEPSE _**

 _Square Grimmault Harry trépigne dans la cuisine. Le brun a attendu le Serpentard pendant des heures, tournant et retournant dans sa tête la manière de lui dire ses quatre vérités après ce qu'il avait appris par Rogue. En repensant au sourire cruel du professeur des Potions quand il le lui avait dit, Harry poussa un grognement de rage pure qui fit exploser un verre posé sur la table, en mille morceaux._

 _Quand enfin il entendit la voix du blond dans le hall, un soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir évacuer sa haine l'envahit et il se dirigea vers la source de ses tourments, prêt au combat._

 _« Alors, commença méchamment le Gryffondor, espèce de foutu connard, il parait que tu te barres ?! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ici !? » explosa Harry dès que Malfoy fut en vue, le visage défait de sa dernière mission tout juste terminée._

 _Le blond regarda Potter d'un œil torve, déduisant que quelqu'un avait lâché le morceau. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter, que j'allais rester cloitrer dans ce taudis toute ma vie ?_

 _\- L'Ordre s'est mis en danger pour toi, tête de con ! Ils ont tous fait pour préserver ta petite vie de blondasse saine et sauve et toi, pour les remercier, tu te casses quand t'en as envie ? Ça ne se passe pas comme ça ici, Malfoy !_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu baves Potter, cracha à son tour le blond, qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'Ordre qui m'a dit de dégager d'ici, hein ? Et comment crois-tu que ça se passe ici ?! Tu crois vraiment que le balafré fait la loi peut-être ? Parce que tu dois tuer un type pour sauver la planète ? Draco ricana méchamment. On est tous des assassins ici, Potter, ouvre un peu tes yeux de naïf complètement myope ! »_

 _Il eut un moment de silence avant que le brun ne le rompe avec un murmure. « Ce n'est pas possible… Tu mens, ils n'ont pas fait ça. » Et comme revigoré par ses propres mots, il reprit de plus belle. « C'est ici que tu es le plus en sécurité ! De puissants sorts protège la maison, tu ne peux… Tu ne peux juste pas partir comme ça ! Et pourquoi faire, d'abord ? »_

 _Draco décida de ne pas réagir, pour ne pas se trahir. L'Ordre ne lui avait pas demandé de partir, mais c'était bien plus simple de faire croire ça à Potter. Il ne savait pas qui avait vendu la mèche de son départ imminent, mais quoiqu'il en soit il en était quelque peu soulagé, finalement. Il n'aurait pas à l'annoncer lui-même._

 _Et même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi virulente du brun, il s'était douté que la nouvelle n'allait pas être très bien prise. Après tout il était un traître à son camp, pour quelle autre raison que de trahir à nouveau il partirait ?_

 _Potter voulait protéger ses arrières, et ceux de l'Ordre. C'était logique venant de sa part, venant de ce foutu sauveur. Et même si cette constatation était déjà connue du blond, il en eut néanmoins un pincement désagréablement amer au creux du ventre._

 _Harry quant à lui ne savait foutrement pas pourquoi il était tellement contre le départ du blond, seulement qu'il devait tout faire pour l'empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre ces moments, lorsque lui ou le Serpentard rentrait de mission, pendant lesquels ce calme absolu et totalement incongru semblait prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Il n'avait pas encore réussi, ni même voulu, déterminer ce qu'il se passait durant ces instants, mais le bien-être qu'il ressentait en valait la peine. De ça, il en était certain._

 _Le brun ne pouvait pas croire une seconde que c'était justement à cause de ces moments que le blond voulait se barrer. N'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il se passait quelque chose d'inconvenant ou de risqué ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il y avait_ ce _regard, et voilà. C'était tout. Pour un éventuel spectateur du moins, ce serait tout. Mais_ à l'intérieur _de lui, Harry se sentait alors…_

 **… … …**

 _Mais Harry n'avait rien pu empêcher, et Draco n'avait pas essayé de rester. Le brun n'avait pas voulu assister à son départ quelques jours plus tard, prétextant une migraine soudaine. Parce qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu offrir un dernier regard à Malfoy - démarche qui selon lui portait toute une symbolique - il n'avait pas pu voir l'air dévasté que le blond avait affiché durant une demi-seconde, juste au moment de passer le pas de la porte. Jusqu'au dernier instant il avait guetté le haut des escaliers, mais le Gryffondor ne s'est jamais montré. Et ainsi, il s'en est allé._

 ** __ FIN DE L'ANALEPSE__**

Harry émergea difficilement. Finalement, il s'était endormi bon gré mal gré, après des heures blanches à se torturer les méninges. Et il avait eu un sommeil pour le moins mouvementé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le brun essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête mais des souvenirs se superposaient à des bribes de songes, et le mélange d'images qui en résultait rendait Harry encore plus confus qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

Il venait de se réveiller, et pourtant il se sentait déjà éreinté. ' _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive'_ se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois depuis la veille. Pourquoi se sentait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ce ras-de-marées d'émotions variées et inconnues le submergeait-t-il de cette façon ? Il n'y était pas préparé. Il se sentait perdu. Et seul. Terriblement, indéniablement, seul.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry se rendait bien compte qu'il s'était un peu oublié. Il ne pouvait le nier, puisque la démarche avait été volontaire. Ça avait été plus facile pour lui de cette manière, plus facile de faire semblant. Il s'était volontairement éloigné de son milieu, de sa famille d'adoption, de ses responsabilités – encore et toujours, des responsabilités – parce qu'il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Il se souvenait que son impression première avait été que s'il ne s'entourait pas de vide pendant un moment, et ce très rapidement, son implosion allait faire des dégâts. Parce que oui, il le sentait, c'était imminent, il allait exploser. Littéralement. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop rempli. Alors il s'était réfugié dans la maison de son parrain, et avait vécu comme un bon ermite se doit de le faire en attendant de savoir comment gérer ce surplus. Une à une, patiemment, il avait éteint ses émotions.

Mais parfois… Parfois, au creux de la nuit, durant une insomnie - pour lesquelles la fin de la guerre n'avait pas réussi à l'en délivrer - où réside cette atmosphère un peu irréelle, un peu chaude et en même temps tellement apaisante, Harry se laissait aller à penser… A se souvenir, surtout. Il baissait mentalement les barrières une à une et pouvait, dans la noirceur sécurisante, se laisser aller.

Et ainsi, il se remémorait certains moments de la guerre. De bons moments. Certains évènements qu'il s'était passés, certains gestes qu'il avait posés. Et … Certains regards qu'il avait échangés.

Le brun avait pourtant mis un point d'honneur à ne plus repenser à ces instants silencieux entre Malfoy et lui datant de la guerre, mais c'était certaines fois plus fort que lui. Ils refaisaient surfaces.

Harry revint au présent en fermant les yeux sur l'image mentale d'un Malfoy allongé sur le fauteuil du Square Grimmault alors que lui-même nettoyant tout son sang séché, et il se secoua la tête. Il était temps de se lever, allez.

 **… … …**

La journée se déroulait de manière profondément interminable. Ils étaient au cœur de l'après-midi, pourtant Harry avait l'impression que son réveil de ce matin datait d'environ dix ans. Au moins. Il n'avait pas réussi à véritablement émerger de l'état dans lequel il s'était endormi la veille, oscillant entre euphorie profonde et abattement dévastateur.

Mais s'il y avait un côté positif à retirer de cet état second dans lequel il se trouvait présentement, c'était qu'il était tellement à côté de la plaque qu'il ne calculait personne. Et surtout, surtout pas Malfoy.

C'est pourquoi quand une boule rousse déboula sur lui à toute vitesse, renversant ses livres de cours au sol et le faisant trébucher, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois que le choc de ce corps contre lui le fit sursauter.

« Harry ! Harry, mais où est-ce que tu te cachais ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! On ne s'est même pas vu ce week-end, tu te rends compte ? Et nous voilà déjà mardi. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu es tout pâle ! Je suis allée dans votre salle commune hier soir mais Hermione m'a dit que ce n'était pas la peine de rester si c'était pour te voir, que tu étais monté tôt. J'ai voulu venir frapper à ta porte mais elle a refusé, prétextant que tu ne te sentais pas bien ! Tu te rends comptes, Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoutes au moins .. !? Mais tu… »

Et Harry, qui avait machinalement ramassé ses livres, contourna Ginny qui continuait de l'appeler sur un ton de plus en plus indigné. Il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il n'avait même pas fait exprès.

Il n'était vraiment plus relié à la réalité. Quelqu'un avait détruit ses connections.

Où aller pour être tranquille ? Pour penser, ne plus penser, ne pas être vu. Se laisser aller, peut-être.

Là, sous l'arbre. Près du lac. Normalement il a encore cours, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave. Il a juste besoin d'un instant pour…

Harry, qui avait marché jusqu'au lac sans pourtant se rappeler du trajet qu'il venait d'effectuer, s'affala dans l'herbe. Ses affaires chutèrent en même temps que son corps se laissa tomber, son dos cognant durement contre l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lui.

Il ferma les yeux en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière, de façon à ce que celle-ci se pose contre le bois dur. Derrière ses paupières, le soleil jouait à cache-cache en formant des ombres indescriptibles. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur la sensation des rayons de lumières qui courrait sur sa peau, malgré la fraicheur du temps. Il retardait le moment.

Avant d'y penser. Encore. Inlassablement. Et de rejouer dans sa tête une fois de plus, pour la dixième, centième, millième fois cette scène dans la salle de bain. Le Serpentard si sensuel, attractif, envoûtant. Qui _le_ regarde. Et ses mains qui caressent, lentement et avec saveur, sa peau jusqu'à son membre tendu, réveillant un désir puissant chez son spectateur…

« Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa vivement, en essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait son érection terriblement tendue.

C'était encore Ginny, qui l'avait suivi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait dû attendre un instant avant de s'approcher, et avait fini par vouloir le déloger.

Harry souffla pour lui-même avant de se relever. Sauver les apparences.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle tout en mettant nonchalamment ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, pour masquer son embarrassante grosseur.

« Rien, je… » Mais elle l'avait vu. Avant même de l'aborder, elle avait pris le temps de l'observer.

Sans prévenir, elle se colla contre le brun. Celui-ci ne put se reculer comme il le souhaitait, parce que l'arbre derrière lui le retenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu.. » s'exclama le Gryffondor, déstabilisé.

« Chhhh, Harry » coupa suavement la rousse en plaquant brusquement sa main sur le pantalon du brun, à l'endroit-même ou son sexe tentait enfin une descente. Harry poussa une exclamation sonore de surprise avant de se tortiller pour se dégager.

« Laisse-moi faire, Harry… Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'était très, très agréable n'est-ce pas ? » continua Ginny en renforçant quelque peu sa poigne et en se mettant à masser sa partie au travers du tissu. Malgré lui, Harry ressenti un regain d'excitation dans son membre qui le fit pousser un gémissement étouffé.

« Mais enfin, Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Arrête ! »

Mais c'était une requête bien vaine. Sous l'attention – que son sexe, même s'il ne se l'avouait certainement pas, réclamait depuis la veille – que lui procurait la rousse, le Gryffondor était dérouté, et indéniablement excité. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'esquiver les mains de la rousse, mais cela ne fit que renforcer les sensations de frottements. Qui lui faisaient foutrement du bien.

Au bout d'un moment et sans même finalement s'en rendre compte, les tentatives d'échappatoires du brun se transformèrent de plus en plus en un frottement lascif de son membre contre la paume qui l'enserrait au-dessus de l'étoffe de son pantalon. Il s'était abandonné, subjugué par l'excitation qui avait pris le dessus sur sa raison.

' _Mais putain, bordel de merde'_. Harry avait fermé les yeux et, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il se laissait guider par les mouvements de plus en plus précis des mains sur son sexe. Il sentait son désir affluer de plus en plus et monter en intensité, alors que sa respiration devenait tout à fait irrégulière.

Même s'il sentait les mains de Ginny sur lui, plus rien, et surtout pas _elle_ , n'existait pour lui hormis son désir qui n'appelait qu'à être assouvi. Il se frottait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Il avait envie d'exploser, il…

« Tu m'excites tellement, Harry. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi te faire du bien… » susurra chaudement la rousse.

Le son de la voix fit ouvrir légèrement les yeux du brun, toujours haletant. Ne voulant pas gâcher son plaisir en fixant la sœur de son meilleur ami, il posa son regard au loin derrière elle.

Et il vit Malfoy.

Le blond était en chemin pour venir jusqu'à eux, et il venait de s'arrêter en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Harry revint alors brusquement à la réalité, l'ampleur de la situation prenant finalement et complètement le pas sur son désir pourtant puissant. Il se dégagea, violemment cette fois, de l'étreinte de la Gryffondor qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation et battit en retraite.

« Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu… » fit Ginny, perdue.

« Je dois y aller. J'ai cours. »

Prenant son sac et ses livres à la volée, Harry déguerpi loin de la Gryffondor pour retourner dans le château. En prenant la route, il vit avec soulagement que Malfoy n'était plus nulle part en vue.

 **… … …**

Harry avait réussi à atteindre les portes d'entrées du château et il n'avait jeté aucun regard en arrière. Il s'apprêtait à filer incognito jusqu'à la salle commune quand il fut interpellé, ce qu'il l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Ah mec, t'es là ! » s'écria Ron, visiblement ravi de le trouver là. « Malfoy t'a retrouvé alors ? Il s'est proposé pour venir te chercher, parce que personne ne savait où t'étais. T'as décidé de sécher le cours d'Astronomie et tu ne m'en as rien dit, sympa l'amitié ! » fit-il théâtralement sans remarquer un seul instant la rougeur qui étaient montée aux joues de son meilleur ami, à la seule prononciation du nom du blond.

Harry marmonna une phrase intelligible en réponse tout en tournant les talons, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du roux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? Eh mec, ça va pas ? T'es tout bizarre… »

Harry se retourna encore une fois vers son ami en soufflant pour lui dire qu'il devait vraiment y aller mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Ginny déboula du parc comme une furie.

« Harry Potter ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de me planter comme ça ? Je… Ah, salut Ron. » dit la Gryffondor, se calmant instantanément et malgré elle, dans sa tirade.

« Aaaaaaaaaah » fit victorieusement Ron en regardant le brun, qui n'avait rien remarqué à l'état de sa sœur. « Fallait le dire si tu voulais passer du bon temps mon pote ! » Et il lui lança un clin d'œil entendu en s'esclaffant bruyamment avant de s'en aller gaiment de son côté.

Harry quant à lui ne pouvait devenir plus cramoisi qu'il ne l'était, alors qu'il jetait des regards alarmés autour de lui en quête d'une aide invisible. Il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de Ginny, et ne voulait absolument pas aborder ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la rousse bien entendu.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti si vite ? » reprit-elle en susurrant. Apparemment, elle avait relégué sa colère quelque part ailleurs. « On s'amusait pourtant bien, non ? »

Quand elle fit mine de s'approcher langoureusement de lui, Harry se recula avec plus d'empressement que cela ne le méritait, ce qui fit tiquer la Gryffondor.

« Mais putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu me laisses te chauffer puis tu te barres comme si j'avais la peste ! s'écria-t-elle, sa colère initiale visiblement revenue au pas de charge.

\- Désolé, Gin' », fit le brun en fermant fort les yeux et en soufflant, soudainement et terriblement las. Il avait vraiment l'art de se mettre dans de ces situations… « Tu m'as surpris lorsque tu es arrivé dans le parc, et… Je… Ce n'était pas prémédité, tu vois ? Je veux dire, je… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ok ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu regrettes, peut-être ? C'est ça ? C'est ça !? » s'écria-t-elle, sa voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigus au fur et à mesure.

Harry ouvra la bouche sans laisser échapper un son, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il regrettait ! Mais pouvait-il lui dire ? Il était conscient d'avoir l'air d'être un vrai crétin en ce moment-même, mais le malaise était tel qu'il s'en foutait carrément.

« Tu te rends comptes, quand même, depuis combien de temps je t'attends n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? » enchaîna la rousse impitoyablement, creusant le gouffre entre Harry et elle.

Durant un instant, le brun se demanda si c'était son propre air crétin qui faisait que la Gryffondor répète deux fois la même chose, comme si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprenne, avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Ginny » s'exprima finalement Harry, avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre et je ne t'ai rien promis. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas sur quoi tu te bases pour avoir pu croire que nous deux… » Harry était volontairement peu empathique, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire d'autre pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Ginny quant à elle devenait de plus en plus rouge, et sa respiration était si bruyante que le brun avait peur qu'elle s'époumone.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse décharger toute sa colère sur l'objet de ses ressentiments, un cri perçant la coupa net.

« PARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINN » cria Teddy en courant du bout du couloir, vers Harry.

' _Merlin,_ _sauvé par le petit monstre'_ pensa Harry avec un soulagement proche de la bénédiction. Il écarta les bras à l'arrivée de son filleul et l'attrapa au vol quand celui-ci lui sauta dans les bras.

A chaque fois étonné de ces petits instants d'affections impulsifs que lui octroyait l'enfant, Harry le serra fort dans ses bras, sans raison et en faisant fi de la présence de Ginny qui était toujours là.

Teddy était l'innocence incarnée, et Harry s'en ressourçait sans vergogne.

« Parrain, ça tombe bien que tu sois là ! Tu viens avec moi dans ta salle commune ? » fit l'enfant en battant des jambes pour descendre des bras du brun. Il trépignait de joie. « Draco m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il allait me montrer des tours de magie super cool ! Et maintenant il est l'heure. Tu viens, hein ? »

A l'entende du prénom du blond, Harry ressenti une vive émotion, aussi intense qu'inattendue. Il posa sa main inconsciemment sur son ventre, là où des pincements suspects avaient tendance à se faire ressentir quand il s'y attendait le moins.

Cependant, la demande de son filleul était une sacrée aubaine pour se tirer de là.

Il prit la main de l'enfant, prêt à y aller. « Bien sûr que je t'accompagne, Teddy ! Je ne te ferais manquer ça pour rien au monde. Désolé Ginny, mais mon devoir de parrain attentif m'appelle. A plus ! » Et il prit la fuite, autant que les petites jambes de Teddy le permettaient.

 **… … …**

Maintenant qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle commune et qu'ils avaient semé Ginny, Harry angoissait un peu. La perspective de voir Malfoy après ce que lui-même avait vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi le mettait dans une profonde gêne, et il ne savait pas comment se comporter.

Il se laissa guider par Teddy qui monta les escaliers, lui laissant juste le temps de lancer ses affaires sur un des fauteuils, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du Serpentard. Et ce sans vouloir lâcher son parrain. Pris par l'excitation, l'enfant frappa très fort à la porte et entra presque directement ensuite, en traînant toujours le brun qui se laissait bêtement faire, justement parce que comme un con il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés tous les deux, Malfoy se retourna sur la chaise de son bureau derrière lequel il était installé. Son regard chercha et trouva directement celui d'Harry qui n'essaya pas de faire mine de regarder ailleurs, et ils se fixèrent alors. Intensément. Les joues du brun étaient devenues soudainement brûlantes. Malgré le babillage de Teddy qu'ils entendaient vaguement, au loin, comme dans un rêve, ils continuaient à se regarder. Et entre eux, invisible mais pourtant presque palpable, une certaine scène de douche planait. Une certaine scène dans le parc aussi.

« Teddy », fit le blond d'une voix absente alors que son regard était toujours connecté au brun, coupant le monologue de l'enfant. « Tu veux bien aller chercher Blaise ? Il connait un sort de Miseenbulle que j'aimerais beaucoup te montrer. »

Un cri surexcité lui répondit, avant que Teddy ne sorte de la chambre en courant et en criant le prénom du Serpentard noir.

Draco se leva lentement de sa chaise et s'approcha du Gryffondor, qui quant à lui recula jusqu'à ce que le mur l'oblige à s'arrêter. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux, mais tant de choses semblaient se dire.

Le blond continua d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver extrêmement proche d'Harry, trop proche. Harry contracta ses muscles d'appréhension. Sans préambule et dans un élan passionné, Draco colla son corps tout à fait contre celui du brun, qui haleta bruyamment. Il passa une main le long du cou du brun, qui frissonna violemment sous le contact.

Harry ne savait plus que penser, que faire, que dire. Il n'était plus qu'un corps incapable de bouger, mais pourtant conscient de façon exacerbé de ce qui le touchait. Le Gryffondor vit que le blond penchait sa tête dans son cou, et il sentit avec une horreur grandissante que son sexe commençait à réagir.

Draco pencha ses lèvres près de l'oreille du brun, lentement, langoureusement. Il prit le temps de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de toucher sa texture. Ensuite, il murmura

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, Harry. »

Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Malfoy se décolla du corps du brun et sortit de la chambre.

Harry relâcha d'une traite l'air accumulé dans ses poumons et se mit a respirer à grandes goulées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Son corps accusa le contre-coup de toute l'adrénaline qui avait afflué dans ses terminaisons nerveuses, et il fut obligé de se mettre accroupi pour pouvoir se reprendre. Une fois qu'il se senti plus ou moins apte à se tenir debout à nouveau, Harry quitta les lieux et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

 **… … …**

A peine entrés dans sa pièce, le brun voulu se terrer dans son lit. Il commença à déboutonner son jean quand son regard se posa sur une feuille au sol – le planning de la semaine pour les permanences de 'Personnes de confiances', qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de consulter avec les événements de la veille.

 _\- Mercredi 13h-17h : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy -._

 _._

* * *

A suivre ! Alors .. ? Que de réjouissances en perspectives !


End file.
